Mi Casa tu casa
by Corroux10N
Summary: Luego de un desafortunado accidente, Mike schmidt un ex-guardia es forzado a convivir con toda una familia de Robots asesinos. pero quizas detras de toda esa oscuridad quizas haya una luz esperando por se encendida. ¿Podra Mike enseñarles como ser humanos de vuelta? ¿O terminara metido en un traje? Lee para averiguar.
1. Entonces Ellos Vinieron Remake

**Bienvenidos viejos y nuevos lectores al reescrito 1er capitulo.**

**Digamos que decidí hacer esto porque cuando escribí esto yo era algo primerizo y había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escribí algo (y… también en ese tiempo era tan flojo que respirar era demasiado esfuerzo)**

**No se preocupen los que lo hayan leído antes solo he agregado algo más de humor**

**Como sea… dejare la: ADVERTENCIA: HUMAN ANIME VERSION, por aquí y COMENZEMOS.**

Mi Casa tu casa: Un fic de Five nights at Freddy's

Han pasado muchos días desde que Mike Schmidt: un joven castaño ambicioso, gentil y algo acido con sus chistes. Trabajo en el lugar más infernal de la tierra y no… no era porque te pagaban 120$ la semana. (No hay cantidad suficiente, que lo compense)

El Lugar: Freddy fazzbear pizza, era supuesta mente un restaurante donde los niños podían jugar, comer pizza y divertirse. Obviamente esas cosas no eran el problema, lo que si lo era fueron la atracción principal; los animatronicos.

Todos los niños por alguna razón les gustaba estar cerca de ellos y prácticamente Mike nunca entendió porque. Admítanlo, quien sea que los haya diseñado tenía una muy pobre visión de lo Kawaii

En ese tiempo nuestro héroe tenía una cantidad de dinero no muy diferente a la de un indigente así que busco en el diario aceptando cada trabajo disponible con TODOS terminado desastrosamente mal. (El de guardia forestal estuvo bien hasta que vio a un hombre con traje sin cara y renuncio O_O)

Entonces lo encontró: el trabajo constaba de ser guardia nocturno, vigilar el lugar desde la medianoche hasta el amanecer. No parecía muy difícil y la paga por lo menos aseguraba que comería algo caliente durante una semana.

Luego de una entrevista que salió misteriosamente muy bien, considerando que él nunca fue a la universidad y en la escuela apenas logro aprobar. Recibió su uniforme y tableta.

Ya en su oficina el inmediatamente recibió un llamado sorpresa de su predecesor la que al terminar dejo a Mike aferrándose a su silla y necesitando un par de calzones nuevos.

El joven paso 5 noches peleando por su vida contra un grupo de máquinas asesinas. Con su única recompensa siendo 90.00$ y un trauma que ningún psicólogo haría desaparecer (N/A: digamos que no puedes trabajar tranquilo cuando tu predecesor, alguien que lleva meses en ese lugar muere antes que tu)

Unos meses después la pizzería bajo una nueva administración re-abrió sus puertas, la gente volvía a inundar el lugar… la pesadilla aún no había terminado

Se juró asi mismo infinitas veces que no volvería a trabajar ahí, pero la paga fue aumentada y además se corrió el rumor entre la ciudad de lo inútil que es.

El lugar había cambiado totalmente… habían aumentado el tamaño de las bebidas. Aparentemente los animatronicos ahora tenían un sistema de reconocimiento facial, tecnología chingona, carísima, de parís. Bla… le mintieron.

Y luego de 5 noches nuestro torturado héroe logro conseguir *redoble de tambor* 720$ dólares y un cupón valido para una sesión gratis de psicólogo.

Afortunadamente hace dos días en el restaurante se desato un misterioso incendio, el cual para reparar los daños el lugar tuvo que gastarse hasta el último centavo. Pero aun asi la compañía o corporación que compro el lugar se rindió y cerró el lugar.

Pero aun con las puertas de ese infierno cerradas quizás para siempre Mike no podía dejar de pensar en esos robots… ¿Por qué andaban por si mismos? ¿Por qué asesinaban gente?

Pero decidió dejar esos pensamientos para otro día, ahora solo faltaba cerrar los ojos…

*DING DONG*

"Pero que- quien demonios puede ser a esta hora "dijo con una voz ronca. Inmediatamente se vistió rápidamente, esforzándose para no dormirse bajo las escaleras y sin muchas energías restantes abrió la puerta.

La oscuridad de la noche no le permitía ver quien estaba ahí

"Hola Michael" esa voz robótica hizo que su cabeza explotara hipotéticamente. Obvio

De pronto un cayo un relámpago con la luz revelándolos a ellos…

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy chica y Mangle ahí parados rodeando a Mike.

El simplemente chillo como una niña de 8 años

No podía creerlo el al final tenia lo que quería, él ya era feliz pero aparenta que para ellos no tenía que ser así, especialmente vinieron los 8 a terminar el trabajo.

Mike se cayó de espaldas e intento escapar por la puerta de atrás pero los tentáculos Metálicos de Mangle fueron más rápidos y lo arrastro hacia la puerta. Con uno de ellos envolviéndose sobre el cuello de Mike.

"Q-que quieren" dijo totalmente aterrado

"Queremos...que…" Mike empezó a cerrar los ojos para el doloroso final.

"Nos hagas un favor"

Mike abrió los ojos sin entender ni J de lo que quiso decir "¿qué quieren que?".

"Un favor… y ese es que nos prestes tu casa" lo dijo de la forma más "gentleman" que se puede

"Jeje me lo repites, me pareció escuchar que ustedes querían usar mi casa" Dijo sin una puta idea de la situación en la que se encontraba.

"Eh eso mismo dijimos, asi que… ¿nos dejas sí o no?"

"Jajajaja… cuando salga el Half-Life 3" los tentáculos de Mangle aumentaron su agarre en el humano

"Bueno no podrán decir que no lo intentamos, ahora al El Plan B ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAH!" dijo foxy antes de lanzarse hacia la cara de Mike especialmente hacia el lóbulo frontal (Sientiendenloquedigo).

De todas formas un puñetazo lo mando hacia la calle de enfrente con un "perro idiota" escapándosele a Freddy inmediatamente corriendo hacia el zorro carmesí.

Como sea lo que quiso decir mi compañero con su griterío sin sentido fue: Que nos la debes.

"Que Quieres decir" dijo antes de que el oso mostrara un ventilador achicharrado con la batería reventada.

Una ola de recuerdos inundo la cabeza de Mike: el recordó que el ventilador estuvo encendido 5 noches seguidas y exactamente no sabe si alguna vez lo apagaron. Aunque se preguntaba si suponía que el restaurante tuviera extintores él podía sentir una culpa inmensa justo ahí, JUSTO EN EL KOKORO.

Haciendo un análisis rápido descubrió que: Toy Bonnie tenía una pierna lastimada y derramando líquido hidráulico, Casi todo el mundo tenía su ropa y partes del cuerpo cubiertas en cenizas y además

Tenía dos opciones: dejarlos entrar con el posible resultado de que sea una trampa o No hacerlo y quedar como el desalmado que intentaron asesinar todos estos días.

Mike forzó un suspiro y…

"Ok, ok pero entren antes de que mis vecinos los vean"

Rápidamente los animatronicos corrieron hacia adentro con la Bonnie azul dejando un rastro negro de aceite Mike rápidamente se dispuso a cubrir el resto con hojas para no levantar sospechas.

"Hey donde esta foxy" se preguntó el ex guardia.

Foxy estaba jugando en una pila de Hojas en la calle de enfrente.

"psssssttt Foxy ven pa acá" dijo en tono bajo. El zorro salto hacia el camino sin notar el charco de agua. Resbalándose y cayéndose sobre unos cestos de basura y no fue para nada silencioso.

"¡Car%*o Foxy! Deja de hacer ruido y ven para acá"

Aun andando de puntillas su indumentaria pirata con sus múltiples accesorios metálicos hacían un ruido agudo. A mitad de camino un auto vino a toda velocidad sonando la bocina. Foxy salto hacia el patio de Mike pero aplasto al chihuahua de los vecinos que salió corriendo ladrando. El zorro levanto la mirada y solo vio al joven aguantando las ganas de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Ya con el pirata adentro Mike cerró la puerta bloqueándola con todos los seguros que tenía.

"Los sofás son suficiente grandes para todos iré a traer las mantas donde sea que estén" y se metió en lo más profundo de la casa.

Los chicos estaban analizando el lugar con foxy inmediatamente yendo hacia el televisor

Las chicas en cambio encontraron unas fotos de Mike cuando era bebe. En una tenía un disfraz de conejo y haciendo algo parecido al "carameldancen" y simplemente se quedaron ahí paradas con la misma expresión "AWW" en la cara.

Cuando el guardia entro en la habitación inmediatamente vio la escena y furiosamente arranco las fotos de sus manos

"Bueno aquí están las mantas son de algodón así que no tendrán frio. Ah y otra cosa los chicos duermen separados de las chicas, no quiero cosas raras… la alfombra es nueva"

Los chicos agarraron cada uno su manta con los Freddys durmiendo en el sofá y Foxy en el suelo

Las chicas solo agarraron una manta larga y se acurrucaron todas juntas (por un momento Mike pensó como se sentiría estar en ese sándwich)

Nuestro guardia les dio las buenas noches y apago las luces pero cuando vio a los animatronicos así a él se le escapo un "Aww".

Los 8 escucharon y se despertaron casi dándole un infarto a Mike con sus ojos luminosos.

"Car*#o chicos no vuelvan a hacer eso"

"Aaaaa así que le tocamos la fibra sensible a Mikey" exclamo Bonnie.

"N-no no lo hicieron" negó un poco sonrojado y subió las escaleras directo a su habitación, mientras constantemente vigilaba por si alguno de ellos lo seguía.

Con la puerta bloqueada por una silla, Mike agarro un libro que tenía sobre una mesa.

"*suspiro* Me habría gustado terminar de leer este libro, así como vivir" Dijo antes de arrojarse de espaldas a la cama con la esperanza de que pudiera ver la luz del sol otra vez.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el remake, de todas formas voy a dejar las notas por aquí…**

**Bonnie y Toy Bonnie son mujeres en esta Fic (Bonnie es un nombre principalmente usado por mujeres y Toy Bonnie…bueno… ya saben).**

**A los animatronics en sus formas humanas creo que deberían imaginárselos en el estilo de cualquier artista mientras sea anime.**

**Si te preguntas: ¿no que FNAF 2 toma lugar antes de FNAF? Bueno la verdad es que el primero me dejo un mes sin dormir y digamos que me tomo mucho tiempo para investigar el segundo.**

**Sip pueden confiar totalmente en que las frases del juego estarán aquí.**

**Y la calificación se debe a que muchas, muchas veces a Mike y Foxy entre otros van usar el lenguaje de gente mayor, (eso sin contar el Ecchi)**

**ABRAZOS DE FAZZBEAR PARA TODOS Y NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA**


	2. Adaptandose

Al fin lo lograron. Ellos lo estaban rodeando y prácticamente la poca energía que quedaba no ayudaba de nada. Intentaba agarrar la tableta pero las alucinaciones no le dejaban ver repetidamente resbalándose y cayendo al suelo. Frotándose la cabeza este levanto la mirada y llego a ver: docenas de puntos blancos…mirándolo como si se tratara de una presa.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar vio como las puertas eran golpeadas de ambos lados haciéndole perder energía con cada uno. Esta vez no había escapatoria se acabo

Las luces se fueron Mike se puso en posición fetal cerrando los ojos para el fin… y no pasó nada el asustado guardia miro hacia delante pero…

*SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*

* * *

Mike salto de la cama con el ruido del despertador cayendo de espaldas al suelo. El levanto la mirada: No se escuchaba nada, no había nada.

El suspiro de alivio "Todo fue un mal sueño" dijo relajándose sobre el suelo.

De pronto se escuchó el rechinido de la puerta y alcanzo a escuchar una voz "Parece que el pequeño Mikey tuvo una pesadilla". "O quizás No…"

Levantando la mirada otra vez vio a un conocido zorro rojo teniendo dos tazas de café.

"Hola Foxy, ¿Dormiste bien?" pregunto con un obvia irritación en su voz.

"De hecho si tus nuevos sofás son bastantes cómodos" respondió acercándose al humano ¿Con "que los pagaste? Con los extintores del restaurante".

El guardia solo hizo una risa sarcástica tomando la taza del garfio de Foxy.

"Venga Mikey te estamos esperando" dijo extendiéndole el brazo.

"Me pregunto para que" dijo mentalmente el Ex-guardia

Foxy no espero y salió corriendo de la habitación con Mike levantándose inmediatamente siguiéndolo. El zorro directamente salto desde las escaleras hasta la planta base de la casa.

A un corriendo detrás del demonio carmesí. Mike bajo las escaleras pisando mal en un escalón estampándose contra el suelo insultando en lo bajo

Ya parado en la entrada de la cocina noto que foxy había desaparecido y el silencio era total es como si no hubiera nada ahí. El misteriosamente camino sin ningún temor hacia el cuarto.

*Chillido de niños agonizantes y Maquinaria rota*.

Saltaron los ochos en sus formas animatronics (como aparecen en los juegos) abriendo sus bocas metálicas dejando ver parte de su interior (N/A ¿eso que veo dentro de Freddy es una boca humana?)

Mike se petrifico mientras su piel se teñía de blanco puro y su pelo se erizaba tanto que a simple vista parecía un súper saiyajin solo que con pelo negro.

Toy Freddy agarro de los brazos a Mike cuando este perdió el equilibrio y estaba a punto de caerse de espaldas.

Una sombra envolvió a los robots y cuando se desvaneció ya estaban de vuelta en sus formas humanas. Algunos como Freddy y chica estaban viendo el estado del guardia y pensaban si lo habían matado.

Otros en cambio como Bonnie y Foxy trataban de contener la risa fallando porque al final estallaron de la risa derramando algunas lágrimas.

El más educado de los animatronics cargo a Mike a su silla literalmente doblando sus articulaciones para simular que se sentaba.

Cuando el recupero los sentidos…

¡COMO PUDIERON HACERME ESO, CASI ME DAN UN INFARTO, SI VUELVEN HACER ESO LOS ECHO A PATADAS DE LA CASA!

"Entonces te va doler mucho porque nuestros trasero están…" dejo de hablar cuando Mike lo miro con una vena sobresaliendo de su frente.

* * *

Aparte de la rabieta de Mike por el susto fue un desayuno bastante normal para el guardia era absurdo si eran robots ¿cómo demonios podían comer?

"Eeeee chicos no que ustedes eran once o doce envés de ocho"

Los chicos solo reaccionaron con la clásica gotita anime. Subiéndole los humos al ex-guardia.

"OK recapitulemos primero que paso con Mari y goldie" los chicos tampoco reaccionaron dándole la impresión de que ellos no lo lograron.

"Perdón no sabía" se disculpó listo para un jumpscare en la cara

"¿Dijiste algo? Estábamos concentrados en esa Tablet pegada a la pared. Dijo apuntando a una pantalla pegada la entrada

Mike le sangro la nariz (N/A: no solo puede salir por sobre excitarse) respiro profundo "Se los preguntare una vez mas ¿Mari y Goldie están bien?

"Se separaron de nosotros durante el incendio pero no hay de qué preocuparse. La aleación o lo que sea que este hecho el traje de Mari es muy resistente y Goldie puede tele transportarse asi que estarán bien…" dijo el oso no mostrando ninguna preocupación (A/N: aun con la posibilidad de que su hermano ahora sea metal achicharrado)

"…Y es María en vez de Mari".

"! Ella es Mujer ¡" exclamo Mike con los demás haciendo la expresión de "¿Qué? ¡No te diste cuenta!

"Siguiente: Los gemelos balloon" dijo con una cierta expresión de ansias, ansias de que Billy haya sufrido.

"ellos escaparon, Pero: Bella tuvo que ir a otra ciudad a zanjar un asunto"

"¿y aunque seguramente me arrepienta? ¿Y Billy?

"Sobre eso dijo Freddy" poniendo ambos brazos en la mesa (N/A: esto se está poniendo serio)

-FLASHBACK-

Era una carretera casi totalmente oscura solo con los postes de luz para iluminar: los animatronics aún estaban algo agitados por el escape de hace unas horas.

El tiempo antes de que saliera el sol se acababa. ¿Dónde demonios estaba la casa de Michael? Y (más importante) ojala que plan funcione porque perdieron mucho tiempo en ello. Estos pensamientos azotaban la cabeza de Freddy.

"Puede que estemos lastimados y algunos de nuestros amigos estén desaparecidos pero aún seguimos teniendo: mi colección de globos asi que todo está bien ¿no? Dijo Billy sosteniendo una docena de globos de muchos colores estaban un poco percudidos por el humo pero aun asi...

Nadie respondió.

Toy Freddy le señalo con la cabeza a Toy Bonnie una pajarera. Ella saco su guitarra tocando las notas Do, Re y Mi alertando el comienzo del plan a los demás. Por suerte Billy hablando solo de nuevo no la escucho.

"OK chicos quien quiere jugar a "veo con mi ojito" Foxy arrastro a Billy a una parte de la carretera que tenía una acantilado (N/A: el lugar en donde si estas borracho tendrías un accidente de auto).

"¡O POR GLOB MIRA BILLY! Exclamo foxy apuntando hacia un globo multicolor brillando entre la oscuridad. Nada sospechoso.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el pequeño LoliShota ya estaba a punto de tocarlo.

"AHORA Corran, corran, corran, X, X, X, X. (si entendiste la referencia te felicito) y prácticamente desaparecieron no dejando nisiqiuera un borrón.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Mike simplemente sonrió que al menos Billy estaba perdido en el bosque.

"¿Mangle, Porque hay tanto Ruido?" exclamo una voz robótica y parecía anciana.

Entonces una cabeza metálica salió de la espalda de mangle. Asustando a Mike e incluso sorprendiendo a los Toy.

Ella noto el silencio incomodo entonces agarro su segunda cabeza acurrucándola cerca de su cara "Bueno chicos él es Airón y prácticamente compartimos mente asi que entre nosotros no hay secretos"

"¿Quién es el emo?" pregunto airón "¿Cómo que emo? Solo porque mi fleco sea largo no significa que sea EMO" grito Mike golpeando la mesa.

"Airón él es Mike. Ahora nos hospedamos en su casa asi que se gentil" advirtió la peli-blanca.

"¿Mike? ¿Te refieres al tierno nuevo guardia del que tú y Toy chica no dejaban de hablar? Inmediatamente como si fuera un reflejo mangle golpea justo en la nariz a Airón y lo metió devuelta en una de sus múltiples cavidades en su espalda.

Un rosa ligero tiño las mejillas de la zorra blanca mientras reía incómodamente tapándose las mejillas.

"Cambiando de tema: ¿en el segundo restaurante ustedes no estaban totalmente dañados?" dijo apuntando el dedo hacia la fazgang.

"Bueno la explicación es…" fue interrumpido por foxy cerrándole la boca con el garfio "Un técnico vino a repararnos el día después de que te fuiste pero antes de que los niños pudieran volver a disfrutar con este viejo perro de mar un Kraken de fuego llamado Mike Schmidt ataco nuestra nave hundiendo nuestro sueños, junto con las risas de los niños, Las risas de docenas de niños inocentes. ¡Maldito insensible! .

Foxy seguía insultando a Mike mientras Toy Freddy lo arrastraba fuera del cuarto.

"Ten cuidado T. Freddy. Foxy muerde fuerte" foxy empezó a sacudirse violentamente mientras su ojos se teñían de negro. Mientras Mike sonreí a mientras su cabello le tapaba la cara.

Mike sintió un aguijonazo en su mano. No era nada solo era Chica y Mangle mordiéndole la mano.

Espera un momento…

"YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH QUITATE, QUITATE, QUITATE" gritaba de dolor agitando su mano hasta que las chicas finalmente cedieron.

"Eso fue cruel Mikey" dijo la rubia "Si vuelves a burlarte de Foxy-Nii chan va más fuerte "dijo mangle con un leve expresión de decepción.

Inmediatamente Bonnie agarro del cuello al guardia poniéndolo a centímetros de su cara. Sus ojos también se tiñeron de negro asi que era casi-imposible no sentirse aterrado.

"Perdón es que a veces exagero mi carácter. Cosas que me pasaron."

" TE LO PONDRE SIMPLE : NO TE BURLES DE MI FAMILIA ES TODO LO QUE TENGO ASI QUE LA PROXIMA QUE SE TE VALLA LA MANO CON TU CARÁCTER TE MATO" advirtió la coneja formando un puño con su mano libre.

Mike cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero nunca vino.

"¿Sabes qué? M-mejor no te m-mato quiero decir ¿t-te imaginas los problemas q-que nos traerías muerto?" dijo soltando a Mike.

"¿Bonnie estas bien? Tu cara esta roja"

"D-deja de preocuparte p-por mi q-quieres" mientras más tartamudeaba, mas roja se ponía.

"Y otra cosa, tenemos nombres ¿Sabes?" Exclamo Toy Bonnie. "El mío es BonBon, el de Toy Chica es Tochi y el de Toy Freddy es Frederick.

"Entendido" levanto el pulgar aunque no mostraba mucho interés

"¿Y… Mikey como qué: Cosas que pasaron? Pregunto Tochi.

"Es que casi nunca tuve un apoyo positivo en toda mi vida, Muchas personas no sé si por envidia o porque realmente era asi, me decían cosas como:"

-EPICOS COMENTARIOS OFENSIVOS DE EPICIDAD FLASHBACKTIVA-

"¿A eso le llamas hornear un pastel?, no sé si estoy comiendo un postre o roca ardiente".

"¿Cómo están tus padres? ¿Cómo a 1000 Kilómetros de aquí?

"¿A eso le llamas un *#%*? una bacteria es más grande que eso".

-FIN FLASHBACK-

"Me gustaría mostrársela a mi ex-novia, tengo 12 centímetros de razón para mostrarle"

"Ok…demasiada información" dijo mangle con vapor saliendo de su cuerpo.

"De todas formas yo tengo la regla de: Tu rascas mi espalda yo rasco la tuya. Tu golpeas mi espalda yo apuñalo y le disparo a la tuya".

Dicho esto Mike abandono la cocina y se lanzó sobre el sofá para finalmente relajarse con un poco de Tele

*RIIIINGG* *RIIIING*

Mike acostado saco su celular de su bolsillo y al ver el contacto fingió una actitud feliz-

"Hola Doll, cariño, ¿todo bien en el trabajo?"

"¿Te olvidaste tus documentos en tu casa?" "¿Quieres que los recoja por ti?" Su optimismo falso cambio a preocupación verdadera.

Mike maldijo entre dientes "No, no dije nada cariño no te preocupes ya voy pa´ tu casa ¿OK?"

El guardia se puso una sudadera abrigada, agarro su billetera y se dirijo hacia la puerta.

"¿Mike-Kun? Un vocecilla sonó detrás del ¿A dónde vas?

"Voy a hacerle un favor a mi… una amiga, en unos minutos regreso, solo sal para recoger paquetes y eso solo cuando está a 4 calles de aquí.

La adolecente le hizo un guiño de aprobación.

Inmediatamente Mike abrió la puerta y espiando un poco antes de cerrar la puerta se fue.

Una sonrisa un poco perversa se dibujó en la cara del robot.


	3. Dia Apresurado

"**¿Qué estarán haciéndole a mi casa? ¿Y si me la queman como venganza? tienen una buena excusa ósea por tu culpa ellos se quedaron sin casa. Solo espero que hayan cambiado desde lo de la pizzería" **estos pensamientos azotaban la mente de Mike.

"**Se ven tan Kawaii mientras duermen"**

"**ESPERA QUE ACABO DE... OLVIDALO SOLO CONCENTRATE EN CONSEGUIR ESOS DOCUMENTOS"**

Parecía tranquilo hasta que llego a la esquina y se echó a correr ignorando que casi es atropellado por un autobús gritando algo asi como "DEJEN EN PAZ A MI CASITA"

Volviendo a la casa de Mike.

Chica no dejaba de mirar a la ventana estaba tan concentrada en ello que accidentalmente empezó a usar esa cara de: **Mike abre la jodida puerta.**

"Oye Chica quieres ver un película de terror no hay porque temer este viejo pirata te va proteger ¿asi que te apuntas o no?" dijo foxy con brillitos en los ojos.

"Gracias por la invitación pero Mike-Kun me encargo ver si alguien dejaba un paquete"

"¡O por favor Chica como puedes hacerle un favor a él!" Chica levanto los hombros y volvió a mirar hacia afuera.

"Además casi nadie pasa por aquí, es mas todos los que pasan frente a la casa salen corriendo" en ese instante un señora paso por la acera y cuando voltea hacia la ventana grito y salió corriendo (N/A: imagínense ver adentro de una casa abandonada a una adolescente con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados).

Chica formo un puño y literalmente sus pupilas se incendiaron y entusiasmada dijo "¡Aparte me lo encargo Mike-Kun .ese es mi deber y lo cumpliré pase lo que pase!" el zorro pestañeo un ojo.

Foxy se alejó molesto diciendo entre dientes "Alguien se acaba de ganar un garfio al Culo"

Chica noto que el cartero ya estaba depositando las cartas pero… ay no, se acercó la puerta ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

"¿Mike? Mike si estás ahí más te vale que abras la puerta solo te lo puedo entregar aquí y ahora tu sabes cómo son las reglas de la compañía". El cartero seguía tocando la puerta enloqueciendo un poco más a la gallina con cada toque

"Mike no me hagas discutir con el señor Jakuuryu que la última vez intento hacerme algo llamado Nagasaki

"Ya voy estoy vistiéndome ¿Y que es un Nagasaki?" Chica fingía la voz Mike aunque alguien debería muy tonto para no darse cuenta.

"Al parecer tiene que ver con Uranio y pedos y no me digas que andas desnudo a estas horas" Contratan a cualquier pendejo estos días…

"¿Sabes qué? No encuentros mis calzones asi que mandare a mi compañera a recoger el paquete"

"Tienes una nueva roomate ¿Esta buena?"

Chica abrió la puerta

"Hola me llamo Chica cuál es tu nombre" Saludo chica sudando a lo loco

"Me llamo Fritz Smith y por qué Chica ¿Tus padres eran mexicanos o algo asi?" "Mexi… ¿qué?" chica examinaba totalmente su base de datos y no encontraba Mexicano.

"Ten firma aquí y ¿Cómo es vivir con Mike? ¿Además cuando eres mujer?".

"¿Cómo que siendo mujer?" dijo apretando el lápiz. Digamos que entiendes a la perfección que es el machismo y el fraude cuando trabajas para Edgar Fazzbear (N/A: Aquí tienes un cupón para mi pizzería no valido de martes a domingo cerramos el lunes XD)

"No, no quiero decir algo machista pero quiero decir ¿él nunca te presento a Doll? Esa tipa se pone verde de envidia si incluso el mosquito que pica a Mike es hembra"

"¿Quién es Doll?" antes de Fritz pudiera responder su reloj empezó a sonar el chico saco de su bolso una caja pesada, se lo tiro en la cara a chica y salió corriendo "OK ESTUVO BIEN HABLAR CONTIGO NOS VEMOS".

Chica se quedó con una póker face mientras incómodamente se metía de vuelta la casa.

Ella puso la caja en el suelo y respirando profundo, la abrió.

"OMG"

Mike seguía corriendo solo que ahora dejo gritar cosas sobre su casa. Pero ahora está tartamudeando cosas sin sentido…Esperen… nos acaban de informar que está diciendo MI CASITA al revés *Suspiro*.

Finalmente luego de recuperar los documentos, Tomar la dirección equivocada 4000 veces y escapar de una camioneta del manicomio. Mike finalmente llego a la compañía de Doll.

"BONSAI" grito un chico con traje de guardia pegándose a la espalda de Mike como una sanguijuela.

"¡Ta ´madre Jeremy es la cuarta este mes!" dijo lanzándolo por el aire "RIDER KICK" pateándolo hacia una máquina de latas.

"Mike honestamente no debí dejarte tomar ese trabajo de guardia" dijo parándose un poco aturdido. "Quiero decir Súper-sensibilidad, insomnio por dios Mike un sexto sentido no quiero ni saber lo que pasaste en ese lugar"

"Ey Ey ¿cómo que sexto sentido?"

"Ósea en un lugar silencioso apenas alguien hace un ruido lo auto localizas. Mi sobrino ya no quiere jugar a las escondidas contigo".

"No discuto con malos perdedores" Jeremy saco una grabadora cuando Mike se acercó alcanzo a ver lo que parecía ser un juego de escondidas visto desde los ojos de un niño.

-CONCENTREN SUS OJOS EN LA CAMARA-

"Bueno aquí estamos jugando a las escondidas con Mike y…oh *shh*ahí viene" el niño parecía esconderse debajo de una mesa "Te encontré" grito Mike de cabeza totalmente no haciendo referencia a una zorra blanca que una vez casi lo mata.

*ESTATICA*

"¿Te crees el macho-alfa eh Mike? pues adivina estoy escondido en la ventilación y aun con el riesgo enorme que tome al meterme aquí voy a vencerte me escuchas ¡voy a!... dios mío está aquí mejor me callo. Dicen que huele tu miedo." El niño pego su cara al metal y se calló totalmente ni respiraba.

Mientras tanto una figura se asomaba detrás de él.

"Te encontré" susurro Mike justo en su oído (N/A: Se nota que ese trabajo le afecto).

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

*ESTATICA*

"Mike ese última toma dio miedo" pero cuando el joven volteo Mike había desaparecido al parecer dejando una nota con **Me aburrí :)**.

"*Suspiro*Freddy fazzbear pizza ¿qué le has hecho a mi amigo?".

Inmediatamente Mike sintió ese sentimiento de paz que dura no se ¿Dos Milisegundos?

*RING* *RING*.

"Mi compañía de teléfono se hará una fortuna cuando page este mes" dijo sacando su celular este decía **Fritz** "Que no sea por lo del restaurante chino, que no sea por lo del restaurante CHINO"

"Mike mira solo te llame para confirmarte que ya entregue el paquete" Mike sintió que un nervio se le zafaba "¿Cuál paquete?". "Tú sabes el paquete que pediste por Amazon hace dos días a las 3 de la madrugada y mándale mis saludos a Chica una tipa muy agradable" una extraña energía emitía del guardia.

"Ok gracias por el aviso Fritz y por favor, por el amor de dios dime: ¡QUE CLASE DE COMPAÑÍA DE CORREO LLAMA A SUS CLIENTES PARA COMFIRMAR ESO!

"Ha, te engañe en realidad estoy hablando sobre el restaurante chino unos gánster me acaban interceptar hace un instante" dijo un poco aterrado.

"¿Y qué te dijeron? Mike sentía que se le caía el mundo encima

"No sé. No entiendo chino solo puedo suponer que me dijeron: paganos o están muertos. Y lo peor es que tenemos que pagar con Yuanes"

VOY APRESURAR ESTO ESTA CONVERSACION DURA MAS DE LO QUE PIENSAS.

"Asi que simplemente agarramos un maletín lo llenamos de papelitos y salimos corriendo en zigzag para evitar cualquier bala"

"Sabes que pienso que esto es demasiado solo ¿para qué?: Solo no pagamos la cuenta de un restaurante cuando festejamos ahí mi cumpleaños. Si sé que luego resulto que el lugar era propiedad de la mafia china pero aun asi".

"Voy a llamar a mis padres y a Doll tu sabes para decirles que los quiero por mas Cliché que sea"

"Mike ten algo de fe. Quien sabe quizás algo suceda" "Fritz la vida no es como en los videojuegos. Por más que yo quisiera" dijo susurrando eso último.

"Bueno iré a recoger los materiales. Ve terminar todos los asuntos pendientes y si dejamos de bromear ya enserio si deje el paquete en tu casa" Oficialmente el sistema nervioso de Mike está roto.

"¿C-cual paquete?" dijo Mike en un tono algo demoniaco "Tu sabes el que compraste en . ¿Mike? ¿Estás ahí holas?

-EN OTRAS NOTICIAS MUCHAS PERSONAS REPORTARON VER A ALGUIEN CORRIENDO TAN RAPIDO QUE CASI SOBREPASA LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ. COMO TE QUEDO EL OJO USUAIN BOLT-.

"Asi que este es el verdadero lado de Mike-Chan" Dijo Tochi mientras leía un catálogo de sostenes y pantis

"¿Qué es esto? Pregunto BonBon apuntando a la caja "El secreto de un Fracasado." dijo Bonnie leyendo la sección de **Ropa arrancable.**

"No me refería a esto *sniff* *sniff* no tiene olor y son azules asi que: Gomitas gratis" dijo llevándose el poli estireno a la boca"

"Por dios Nee-chan no me digas que-"cuando volteo BonBon se congelo con humo saliendo de sus ojos por más Telolifico que se vea.

La coneja iba a decir algo pero inmediatamente la puerta fue destrozada y la caja desapareció totalmente todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Ya en su cuarto Mike freno de golpe sacando chispas y estrellándose contra el muro. "*THUD* Protege la caja, Protege la caja". El ex-guardia empezó a excavar hasta el fondo de la caja cuando llego hizo un suspiro de alivio.

Esa cosa tan importante eran 5 bikinis **para nada **Reveladores cada uno con etiqueta negra (N/A): muy exclusivo. Con bolsa hermética y todo).

"Hola Michael" dijo Frederick demostrando como siempre las habilidades ninjas de los animatronics.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Con mi ropa? Pregunto mirando hacia el cesto de ropa del oso.

"Oh esto no es nada. Simplemente vine aquí un poco aburrido vi que tu ropa estaba sucia asi que la limpie. Por cierto había una metrópolis de insectos en tu ropa asi que no seas cochino y límpiala".

"¿Tan sucia estaba?

"Si el incendio no hubiera descompuesto mis receptores nasales ahora tendrías que llevarme al pasillo de Intoxicación critica. Pero ya en serio ¿qué tienes ahí?" Mike trato de esconder la caja pero Frederick logro mirar sobre su hombro pintando las paredes con su nariz.

"Muy bien Frederick me gusta la nueva capa de pintura te gustaría ser contratista sí que eres especialista no sé. Ah sí demostrarle a quienquiera que traiga aquí que soy un asesino" le dijo con sarcasmo

"¿Q-que haces teniendo esas cosas? ¿Foxy ya te metió sus ideas en la cabeza?"

"No es nada simplemente es un regalo para alguien especial" dijo moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro (Clásica negación anime).

"Mike esas cosas por un centímetro cubren los pezones ¿Cómo vas a responder a eso? ¿Eh?".

"Perdón es que a veces mi lado pervertido sale y cuando vuelvo a la normalidad ya he ordena 50 pantis, 90 Sostenes y 1000 Revistas ecchi" dijo mientras le caían unas líneas negras de su frente.

"Bueno creo que todo el mundo debe tener un hobby aun si eso significa coleccionar cosas que debes poner en una caja fuerte".

"Gracias por comprender. Aun considerando que no eres muy notable y de que todo el mundo conoce más a tu predecesor que a ti" dijo Mike abandonando el cuarto. Frederick no dijo nada mientras sus ojos se oscurecían totalmente.

Ya en el piso de abajo todos estaban reunidos esperando que La cocinera (Chica) y El mayordomo o El perro o el Virgen ok ya basta (Toy Freddy) terminaran de cocinar.

Bonnie y Tochi vigilaban intensamente a BonBon por si hacia algo raro.

Cuando Mike se sentó en un borde de la mesa. Foxy intentaba no tener contacto visual con el quema-hogares mientras su hermanita no le sacaba los ojos de encima al joven.

Freddy estaba bien pinshi FOREVER ALONE.

De la cocina salieron ambos animatronicos con una pizza que…estaba hecha de… sobras "Genial pizza de nuevo" dijo Bonnie irritada por el olor.

"¿Bonnie hace cuanto que ustedes comen pizza?" "No sé ¿Cuándo Apple lanzo su tercera computadora?" Mike tiro su cabeza hacia atrás expresando solo una cosa: **OH DAYUM.**

La cena salió más bien de lo esperado aunque todos casi vomitamos con la franken-pizza de Chica. Nota para mí mismo comprar libro de cocina. A quien engaño ahora mismo estoy recogiendo tornillos con una pala al menos yo si llegue al baño a tiempo.

Con la cocina limpia Mike se dirigió a su cama y los encontró a ellos durmiendo esta vez sin reglas el joven encontró una servilleta en el piso con algo escrito en ella.

ARIGATOU MIKE-SENPAI con unos dibujitos de todos ellos abrazando a un chibi Mike.

El guardia se sentía un poco conmovido y en el fondo le remordía que al final los terminaría abandonando de una forma u otra.

Mike agarro la servilleta y escribió algo en ella una vez terminado el pego a la heladera con un imán.

Deprimido el subió las escaleras y se tiro en la cama cerrando los ojos largando una lagrima antes de cerrar los ojos.

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO EN TRES O DOS SEMANA EL CUARTO CAPITULO Y QUERIA DECIRLES DOS COSAS: PRIMERO ¿USTEDES QUE PIENSAN DE LAS PAREJAS GUARDIA/ANIMATRONICO DIGANMELO EN LAS REVIEWS**

**Y AQUÍ HAY UN CARTA DE AMOR DE MIKE:**

"_Puede que no sea el más tierno" dijo apuntando hacia Fritz. "Ni tampoco el más sensible" Dijo apuntando hacia Jeremy. "Tampoco el más amistoso" Dijo apuntando hacia Scott (Phone Guy). "Y la gente cree que soy este loquito" Dijo apuntando hacia Purple Guy. "Pero te juro que cuidaría por 5 vidas si es necesario"._

"¿Y qué te parece?"

"¿Lo dices en serio?... Ehem digo está muy lindo pero pregúntaselo a alguien que le importe" Dijo Bonnie con rosa en las mejillas.


	4. Al jodido rescate

**Hola a todos **

Ya eran las 1:00 AM los animatronicos ya estaban en modo suspensión y Mike luego de echarse una pequeña siesta se preparaba para la 2da cosa más peligrosa que ha hecho en su vida (Creo que no tengo que decir cuál fue la 1ra).

(*BOCINA DE AUTO*) Ni se crean que voy a decir *BEEP *BEEP*.

Mike agarro su sudadera y chequeando que los animatronicos no se hayan despertado salió afuera.

"Hola Fritz"

"Hola Mike ¿ya terminaste todos sus asuntos?" el joven castaño solo suspiro y se metió a la camioneta. Fritz se encogió de hombros y también entro al vehículo.

Mientras Fritz iniciaba el auto Mike no dejaba de pensar que sería de su vida: Ya sea muerto o desaparecido y escapando hacia Sudamérica.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Doll? ¿Los hijos, los nietos que pasaría con ellos?

¿Cómo reaccionaría Jeremy? él es como un hermano mayor para el actual guardia.

Pero más importante...

¿Qué pasaría con los animatronicos?...

No tienen hogar, el mundo no los comprenderá además de que ellos nisiqiuera saben sobre el mundo exterior y no hace falta mirarlos de reojo para saber que han pasado por mucho. Los tragaluces se transformaban en un carnaval de luces borrosas que no le permitían concentrarse.

**Esto se está poniendo muy emotivo y triste este episodio es de Acción por dios!**

"Eh Mike sostiene me esto" dijo el peli-rojo alcanzándole unos pasaportes falsos. Cuando Mike los reviso las fotos lo mostraban con un poncho, un sombrero y un mostacho (N/A: y Durmiendo)

"¿Eh Fritz porque estoy…?"

"Sabría que no aceptarías asi que cuando nos fuimos de parranda y te emborrachaste. Te tome una foto cuando te desmallaste en medio de la calle y el resto puro Photoshop".

"Veamos como es el tuyo" cuando vio el de Fritz él tenía un boina, un pañuelo y una camisa a rayas azules y blancas todo mientras sostenía una baguete.

"F ¿no me dijiste que íbamos ir al mismo lugar? Por qué no creo que en Sudamérica usen ese tipo de ropa" Pregunto Mike con una vena sobresaliéndole de nuevo.

"Perdón por eso es solo que… yo soy francés porque: Primero soy muy buen panadero aparte de que es mi sueño y se francés fluido.

"Mira está todo bien con que seas la fangirl de Francia pero ¿Qué paso con el plan original?"

Fritz se quedó callado mientras Mike de repente jalo el freno de mano.

-BUENO YA SUFICIENTE FANGIRLEO DE MIKE—YA EN SU CASA-

La casa estaba totalmente silenciosa no se escuchaba ni el viento… a excepción de los animatronicos que al parecer decían sus sueños en código binario.

ADVERTENCIA: Miren no se código binario asi que no me malentiendan.

"010100010111011100010110010 (Debo atrapar guardias, debo trollear a los guardias)" decía Freddy

"010111011111110010110000000 (Demonios Nee-chan que yo no rompí tu guitarra. Aunque tenga mi huellas encima") decía BonBon

"010101010101010100101010101 (Pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza)"

Aun asi mientras ellos dormían como tiernos angelitos asesinos. El celular de Mike empezó a vibrar y como ya estaba en el borde se cayó haciendo un estruendo que se escuchó en toda la casa. Y ustedes ya saben que pasa cuando los molestas de noche…

"PRESENCIA NO AUTORIZADA DETECTADA, INICIANDO PROTOCOLO DE SEGURIDAD" exclamo una voz igualita del avast (N/A: La base de datos de virus ha sido actualizada) sus ojos se oscurecieron y empezaron a atacar a todo lo que tenía sombra.

Entre el caos y los gritos Freddy se fue a revisar la cocina y cuando iba a literalmente arrancar el horno. Se topó con una nota con una F escrita.

"Chicos creo que la casa está vacía" dijo Foxy saliendo de su modo "creepy".

"Entonces dime querido Foxy ¿Por qué sigues rasgando las fotos de Mike-senpai?" pregunto Tochi.

"No es exactamente lo que parece" respondió Foxy mientras devoraba la cara del guardia en una foto.

Frederick se acercó por atrás y con un buen golpe en la nuca noqueo al zorro (N/A: Soy tan cruel con Foxy).

"Pandilla creo que querrán ver esto" anuncio Freddy desde la cocina. Todos se acercaron a excepción de Foxy que tuvo que ser arrastrado. Freddy acostumbrado a verlo en ese estado o simplemente porque no le importo ni reacciono. El oso limpio su garganta y comenzó a leer.

_**Para los animatronicos (o para quien la encuentre si ellos ya se pasaron por los H*#vos mi hospitalidad)**_

_**Chicos si encuentran esta nota seguramente ya estaré en un lugar mejor o en Sudamérica dependiendo de cómo fue la cosa (busquen en Perú) les juro que para solo estar un día con ustedes fue una cosa bastante… estimulante para mí y por eso decirles esto será una de las cosas más difíciles de decir o escribir como sea. **_ _**Un asunto difícil ha surgido recientemente y puedo asegurar que cuando lo termine probablemente no volveremos a cruzarnos. Asi que quiero decirles que eh disfrutado vivir con ustedes pero… no he podido separar mucho el odio de mi responsabilidad como su "Senpai". Ojala la balanza se hubiera inclinado para el otro lado pero creo asi es la vida. Espero haberles servido de algo bye.**_

_**P.S: Mangle no lo puedo contener mucho más tiempo… TU EN SERIO ERES LA COSA MAS KAWAII DEL UNIVERSO. **_

Ellos no sabían cómo reaccionar

"Les dije que no había que confiar en él ¿pero cómo reacciono todo el mundo…?" Foxy despertó de repente pateando en el tobillo a Frederick. Pero fue puesto a dormir de nuevo por un puñetazo de Freddy

"Asi reacciono todo el mundo" le afirmo Freddy aun un poco perplejo por la nota entonces se le encendió el bombillo literalmente. "Dios mío ¿Quién puso esa lámpara ahí?"

"Si Mike a desaparecido entonces ¿no creen que debió dejar algún indicio de adonde fue?" Freddy se levantó y sacando una pipa de la nada empezó a formular un chingo de preguntas.

"¿Aparte como nuestro modo sueño dura hasta las 6 am no creen que ese asunto ocurrirá esta noche?… ¿Entonces no creen que dejara algún indicio en la casa? ¿Y si?…" Frederick le tapó la boca antes de que se pusiera bien existencial.

"Revisen toda la casa y cuando digo toda me refiero que busquen hasta entre las paredes" exclamo Tochi seguido de arrancar una baldosa del suelo.

"Yo iré a buscar en su ropa interior…debe haber algo ahí" dijo Bonnie

"No aseguro que tú te robarías todo sus calzones. ¿Por qué no vas mejor tu jefe?"

"Mira, Frederick ya me dijo que una de sus camisas ya te da cáncer de nariz no quiero ni imaginar cómo olerían las prendas que están más cerca de… tu sabes esa parte"

"Si Goldie Puppet o BG estuvieran aquí" dijo Tochi facepalmeandose la cara (N/A: Facepalmeandose ¿quién dice eso? Dios mío tengo que leer más fics en español)

_EN OTRO CUARTO_

"Recuerden chicas busquen bien y si encuentran algo vergonzoso consérvelo para chantajearlo" entro foxy pateándola puerta acompañado de Chica y Mangle.

"Maldito Mike ¿por qué haces tanto?…" era el vecino de Mike pero no le daremos importancia porque Foxy sin mirarlo le mostro el dedo (DEAL WITH IT)

"Eh encontré algo parece la cuenta de un restaurante como el nuestro. Solo que tiene muchos signos raros" Mangle agarro la nota y mirándola más de cerca decía:

**RESTAURANTE CHINO JON QUAN.**

**EL MEJOR RESTAURANTE DE LA CIUDAD O LO ERA HASTA QUE SE MUDO ESE BURGER KING ENFRENTE Y POR LOGICA NOS GANARON.**

Mangle usando el zoom de su único ojo bueno logro encontrar algo más.

**(Paga tu cuenta a menos que quieras aparecer en las noticias como cadáver)**

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PISO DE ABAJO_

Bonnie deambulaba por la casa buscando alguna prueba y rondando en el comedor se topó con su celular y luego de alguna forma descubrir el patrón de desbloqueo empezó a revisar sus aplicaciones. Especialmente en los mensajes

"¿Veamos quien es esta tal Doll?" Pero por accidente selecciono Google Maps que tenía marcado un callejón.

_DE VUELTA EN LA COCINA_

"¿Ya juntaron todas las pruebas?" pregunto Frederick. Con Foxy mostrando la cuenta y Bonnie tirando el celular y ¿un calzón? "Oops cosa privada" dijo llevándoselo a la espalda (N/A: no sin antes darle una pequeña olida)

"¿T.F porque le sigues tapando la boca a Freddy?" preguntó Foxy. El simplemente le saco la mano de encima y el seguía haciendo preguntas una más pendeja que la otra.

"¿Por qué la luz viene en bombillas?, ¿Por qué el agua es líquida? ¿Por…?" Chica se le acerco y al parecer le clavo un pendrive al cuello y este se quedó congelado antes de volver a la normalidad.

"OK lo únicos que sabemos ahora es que Mike desapareció y tiene que ver con este lugar"

"Soy yo ¿o a esta ciudad le gustan los restaurantes peligrosos?" dijo BonBon leyendo el celular de Mike.

"Apostando por la información recopilada nuestro Mike-senpai tuvo un "tema" con este restaurante él va hacia un trampa mortal en resumen todo terminara en: MIKE AL FIN SE MURIO IRE A BUSCAR ARTICULOS DE FIESTA" dijo Foxy eufórico saliendo de la cocina saltando como una niña de 7 años.

Como todo el mundo ya tenía una idea de lo que les pasaría si Mike se fuera. Sin dudar salieron corriendo hacia el exterior. (Y de paso arrastrando al pobre pirata con ellos).

_VOLVIENDO CON LOS HUMANOS _

La camioneta tenía media parte sin pintura y con el parachoques unas cuantas calles atrás mientras Fritz se contenía para no dislocarle la quijada a Mike.

"Que reflejos tienes eh Fritz" dijo Mike con una sonriendo como el Joker.

"Todo el mundo los tendría si usaran el freno de mano en medio de la autopista y con un camionero loco amenazándote con tirarte del puente" dijo con un sarcasmo bíblico.

"No quieres el golpe, no les muestres los dientes a este chico"

"A veces me pregunto… ¿Cómo eras antes de ese incidente?" Apenas termino Mike agarro las llaves amenazando con sacarlas y mirando hacia abajo dijo: "No vuelvas a mencionar eso… ¡NUNCA JAMAS!"

Se formó un silencio incómodo y Fritz quería decir algo. Pero considerando que un motor apagado con esa velocidad le daría un GAME OVER antes de lo pensado era mejor dejarlo asi.

Por suerte el callejón o mejor dicho sus tumbas. Estaban a la vuelta de la esquina…

_DE VUELTA CON ANIMATRONIC´S CREED EHEM…DIGO LOS ANIMATRONICOS._

Los chicos estaban en un aprieto solo unos botes de basura impedían que una infinidad de humanos los vieran y aparte un camión de carga tapo el camino de vuelta y exactamente no estaban en una posición… muy cómoda (Son ocho personas por el amor de dios. Eran como cubos de tetris)

Bonnie dijo que la gente pensaría que van a una fiesta de disfraces pero eso fue descartado cuando recordaron a Mangle.

Entonces Freddy recordó que usar los techos de los edificios podría ser más seguro considerando sus mejoras mecánicas.

"Chicos creo tener la solución para esta problema. Si no podemos ir por los lados tendremos que ir por arriba" dijo apuntando a una escalera cercana

"¿Y por qué no abajo?" pregunto Foxy apuntando hacia un alcantarilla.

"¿Estás Loco Foxy? Un frenchute se mató haciendo este traje. Tiene su sudor, lágrimas y sangre sobre el en especial sangre" dijo despolvándose el traje "además si nos caemos no hay de qué preocuparse con los suspensores que tenemos en los pies" dijo antes de empezar a subir. Los demás suspiraron y también subieron.

Podría haber sido una experiencia emocionante… de no ser que Freddy con cada salto que hacia sin caerse gritaba: PARKHOUR

_EN EL CALLEJON (¿CUANTAS VECES HEMOS CAMBIADO DE ESCENA?)_

Bueno exactamente no era un callejón donde roban, trafican, violan y todo lo que termina con an. Era más bien un pequeño parque entre tres edificios, con baldosas blancas decorando el lugar y los cerezos para el toque final (N/A: esto es anime debe haber por lo menos un cerezo).

Fritz temblaba de miedo cuando vio cómo eran los gánsteres si tenían que huir ojala que el de 2 metros no lo atrape

Mike sin nisiqiuera inmutarse agarro el maletín y se bajó del auto sin cambiar de expresión. Ya paso por cosas peores.

Fritz tratando de hacerse el macho pecho peludo también se bajó del vehículo pero cuando vio de nuevo al de 2 metros paso a ser Machito pechito peladito.

"¿Tienes el dinero?" dijo el de dos metros haciendo que el peli-rojo casi se desmaye

"Esto lo cubre todo desde los dumplins hasta los fideos" dijo tirándole el maletín.

Entonces un tipo medio enano con una fedora tapándole la cara salió de entre los demás y agarro el maletín con una mano. Cuando lo abrieron los yuanes se veían muy reales incluso los olio y aun asi no se dio cuenta.

"Aun nos debes la otra parte" dijo tirando el dinero al suelo.

"¿Cuál otra parte?"

"La de su amigo que abuso del "todo lo que puedes comer" dicho esto Mike maldijo a Jeremy en lo bajo.

"Bien hecho Mike al final todo ese trabajo para hacer los billetes falsos para naaa….MIERDA" una pistola fue puesta en la frente de Mike y Fritz.

"¿Últimas palabras?" pero cuando iba hablar un grito se escuchó por todo el lugar. Aturdiendo a los gánsteres asi como a los otros dos.

"¿Que fue eso?" dijo uno de ellos tapándose los oídos. Entonces el de 2 metros se meo con lo que vio: sobre uno de los edificios unos puntos blancos los miraban.

"¿Es un ave?"

"Es un monstruo"

"Oh dios mío es…"

"ITS ME MADAFAKA" grito Freddy saltando con los demás.

Esta vez para causar más miedo los animatronics cambiaron a sus formas robots

Todos los miembros menos el enano salieron corriendo agitando las manos y llevándose todo por delante.

El enano en cambio saco dos uzis de su abrigo y empezó a disparar sin importarle nada solo matar todo lo que tenía enfrente.

Foxy se le acerco por atrás y con muy "suave" toque desarmo al chino. (Les juro que intente no decir esa palabra todo el jodido capitulo)

Entonces en una voz demoniaca le dijo "Mira amigo la cosa es simple: dejas en paz a mis amigos y no te hacemos nada, no lo haces y digamos que la muerte será el menor de tus problemas" el humano afirmo con la cabeza y salió corriendo con orina entre las piernas.

Mike hizo un suspiro de alivio.

"Oh Mike-senpai que alivio que estés bien" dijo chica abrazando al guardia.

"Chi…ca necesito…aire" dijo el guardia tan azul como un jodido pitufo. La gallina soltó al guardia que apenas tuvo tiempo de respirar porque a los dos segundos recibió otro torniquete.

"Mira Mike como te acabamos de salvar la vida ¿no crees que ahora si podemos cobrar el favor, eh senpai?" Mike hizo un suspiro de derrota y le afirmo con la cabeza.

"Eso me recuerda podrías decirle a Mangle de que _con mucho cuidado_ noquee a Fritz" inmediatamente Freddy empezó a hacerse el mimo.

"MANGLE – CUANDO-TE –DIGA-NOQUEA-AL-HUMANO"

"¿PORQUE- USAMOS-ESTE – LENGUAJE?- SABES-QUE- NO- LE - GALLETA"

"PORQUE- ES-EL-UNICO-LENGUAJE-SILENCIOSO-QUE-SABEMOS-AHORA-DUERMELO-TU…TU-LOLI CON- BUENOS-PECHOS"

Mangle irritada por ser una Loli se le fue la mano y envés de noquear Fritz le clavo dos de sus tentáculos en los brazos. Por suerte tuvo el mismo efecto… creo.

Como sea luego de: Arrastrar al casi-muerto Fritz hacia la camioneta, perder a la policía, dejarlo en su casa, aprovechar que lo golpearon muy fuerte y termino con amnesia y quedarse con su camioneta (idea de su querido Mike-senpai), un mini-tour de la ciudad a los animatronics y una cena rápida de hamburguesas los chicos volvieron a casa como a las 5:30 am

"*Bostezo* bueno chicos espero que se hayan…" los demás ya entraron en modo sueño excepto Foxy que se le estaban instalando las actualizaciones.

"Fue un primer día bastante intenso ¿no F?" dijo Mike tocándole la nariz al zorro la cual hacia un pequeño rechinido.

"Tienes suerte de que mis articulaciones ya no estén activas, y dime capitán ¿quieres?" Mike le robo y se puso su parche y haciendo poses ridículas dijo "Ahoy marinero ¿quieres vivir aventuras, encontrar tesoros y no bañarte por el resto de tu vida? entonces sígueme a mí el capitán Foxy que casi no tiene sentido porque los zorros no viven ni cerca del mar"

Foxy hacia su mejor esfuerzo por moverse pero no podía. Pero antes de que se cayera de cara al suelo Mike lo sujeto y le devolvió su parche diciendo "Quizás se me fue la mano asi que perdón y… gracias por salvarme capitán"

"Eres un polizonte pero por suerte uno amigable" dijo antes de apagarse.

El guardia subió las escaleras y con una sonrisa en la cara se tiro en la cama pensado de su nuevo trabajo como "senpai"

***jadeando* eso si fue largo. Casi no llego a postearlo a tiempo como sea esperó que lo hayan disfrutado ah y dos cosas:**

**Primero: si se preguntan sobre ese incidente será tratado en una serie de mini-episodios especiales que subiré en esta historia para que no se confundan. El primer FLASHBACK-SODIO (quería buscar un nombre original) será posteado la siguiente semana junto con el 5to episodio.**

**Y ahora un mini- sketch de los guardias**

"**No lo entiendo ¿porque no le caigo bien a nadie?" Grito Scott **

"**Mira Scott lo te lo pondremos simple tus consejos si son importantes pero…"**

"**¿Pero qué? **

"**Después de la 3ra noche tu consejos su vuelven completamente inútiles y solo nos desconcentran. ¿No es asi Jeremy?" dijo Mike con el otro afirmando desde el otro lado de la pizzería.**

"**Ósea no como si a todo el mundo le importara un bledo lo que digo ¿No *suspiro de enojo* Purple?"**

"**Chicas, Chicas solo puedo entender a una persona a la vez y ahora si me disculpas debo entender a esta Tostada" dijo Purple Guy yéndose a… donde vayan los asesinos seriales que les gusten los colores.**

"**Mira nuestro jefe puede ser machista y un tacaño pero el almenos no me repite Mil veces como hacer mi trabajo ¿No Jeremy?" pero antes de que el joven pudiera responder Scott**

"**Por el amor de SCOTT CAWTHON si le afirmas eso de nuevo también estarás haciendo muy feliz a las fangirl del JereMIke"**

**Entonces magistralmente Phone Guy 2.0 Sale de la nada y apuntando a su predecesor dijo "Bueno almenos a yo me gaste mi dinero en reparar las grabaciones de seguridad y salvarme de Springtrap y no en un… SOMBRERO DE TELEFONO"**

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TE LA MEEEEEEETTIEEEEEEEERROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON" Dijeron todos los animatronicos y los guardias. Mientras Scott pacíficamente y con calma se tiro de la azotea del edificio .**


	5. El mundo exterior

**Antes de empezar gracias a todos por sus review. La verdad es que sin su apoyo esta Fanfic se habría estancado en los 2 primero capítulos asi que **

**Acortemos esto y ¡COMENZEMOS!**

**P.D.V (Punto de vista, para los que sean nuevos en fanfiction)**

P.D.V de Mike.

Podía sentir una suave brisa sobre mi cara, recostado sobre algo duro pero cómodo y *sniff* *sniff* OH DIOS CREO QUE PISE MIERDA.

Entonces abrí los ojos y llegue a ver un parque común y corriente.

"Eh Mike..." dijo un voz detrás mío cuando me voltee encontré a una figura extendiéndome la mano. Lo único que podía describir es que llevaba un sweater marrón"

Entonces todo se oscureció quien fuera el que me extendió la mano se desvaneció frente a mí, empecé a escuchar voces que suplicaban ayuda me tape los oídos y como si fuera poco un agujero se abrió debajo de mí y 5 pares de manos empezaron a arrastrarme al fondo…

Pero cuando la oscuridad me llegaba al cuello vi algo…

De color morado…

_DE VUELTA A LA TERCERA PERSONA Y AL MUNDO REAL._

Eran las 11:00 AM y el guardia recién estaba despertando de una noche bastante "agitada" con los rayos del sol segándolo Mike intento moverse pero sentía algo sobre él. Mientas recuperaba la visibilidad empezó a distinguir un ojos magentas viéndolo.

"Hola Mike-senpai" esa vocecilla de Chica hizo que Mike inmediatamente recuperara los sentidos. Él se estremeció un poco por la sorpresa pero lo que más le llamo la atención era como ella estaba apoyada sobre él.

"_Ok solo tengo que decirle que se quite de encima antes de que alguien entre en el cuarto…" _

Pero inmediatamente Freddy entro con una taza de café

"Oooooooooohhh Mike~ buenos… ¡oh Mike si lo ibas a hacer por lo menos pudiste poner un cartel! o algo asi" dijo el oso algo sonrojado

"Mira no es lo que parece es que ella estaba…" Mike forcejeaba por sacarse de encima a la rubia.

Freddy dejo la taza en el suelo y alejándose dijo "Ok tortolos los dejare solos pero Mike asegúrate de que Foxy no los vea Oki-Doki" pero antes de que cerrara la puerta Mike se quitó de encima a Chica y salió corriendo como cierto zorro rojo.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras se preguntaba que era esa cosa morada pero digamos que no puedes identificar algo si es solo un borrón que además solo viste por 1 segundo.

Sus pensamientos fueron parados cuando escucho un chillido fangirl del piso de abajo.

"Oh por dios Nee-chan ¿viste cuantas cosas nuevas había ahí afuera?" Dijo BonBon con su cara pegada a la ventana.

"Si las vi pero por alguna razón no me sorprende" respondió Bonnie fingiendo que almenos escucho eso

"¿Nee-chan porque siempre eres tan amargada? quizás por eso tu antigua cara no soporto y se fue corriendo" dijo la peli-azul toqueteando la cara de su hermana.

"Primero no somos hermanas: Foxy y mangle son hermanos porque unos de sus tornillos fueron puestos en Mangle mientras la construían y Segundo: hay veces en las que no soy tan negativa"

"Si ahora que me doy cuenta esas veces solo pasan cuando estas cerca de Mike-senpai" las orejas de la coneja violeta se dispararon mientras se tocaba las puntas de los índices.

"Quizás si él es un partido asi de bueno para alegrar a alguien como tu quizás valdría la pena intentarlo, no podrá resistirse a mis encantos" Dijo mientras pasaba su mano por una de sus coletas. Los ojos de Bonnie se oscurecieron y su mirada lo decía todo: **NI LO PIENSES.**

"Hola grumete, ¿dormiste bien? Por cierto tu refrigerador y alacenas están vacías" dijo Foxy mientras se comía lo que quedo de la pizza de Chica.

"Intentas hacerme enojar ¿verdad?"

"No ¿Por qué lo haría?" dijo devorándose toda la rebanada entera.

"Está bien pero había un insecto muerto en esa parte" Foxy escupió algo de aceite con eso último.

El guardia solo quería un buen tarro de mermelada para comenzar el maldito día, cuando llego a la cocina vio que el refrigerador estaba totalmente manoseado y con lo que parecía ser marcas de dientes.

"Holis…"

Mike salto dándose la vuelta haciendo una pose de karate "Por el amor de dios Frederick te voy a comprar un cascabel"

"Solo te decía que me ayudes con la ropa, nuestra salida nocturna realmente nos hizo sudar, Señor Mike-senpai" dijo Frederick lanzándole un cesto de ropa sucia.

"Podrían hacer algo más que holgazanear y hacerme trabajar, exactamente para ustedes ¿Qué es un senpai?"

"Mira ese término lo usamos con gente que nos cuidan y nos mantienen andando. Usualmente cae en los hombros de un ingeniero la única diferencia es que la mayoría nos veía como trabajo en vez de querernos"

"Si, si, si entiendo pero ¿hay alguna manera de que ustedes no me hagan su perra personal!?" pregunto pateando el cesto fuera de ahí.

"Hay una forma pero creo esta fuera de nuestro alcance"

"Dímela, no importa que tan imposible sea"

"Podríamos salir al mundo exterior" cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca del oso anaranjado (No sé ustedes pero yo lo veo medio naranja) unas rayas negras aparecieron sobre la cabeza de Mike mientras todo su cuerpo se tumbó patas pa' arriba. Pero antes de gritarle un **NO** tan fuerte como un FUS-RO-DAH se lo pensó seriamente y de hecho no parecía muy difícil solo había que comprar ropa para tapar las partes animales.

"Ahora vuelvo" Dijo saliendo a toda máquina de la casa.

_EN EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD_

Mike andaba por las tiendas buscando no solo ropa para las partes animales sino también que les guste a ellos (Siiii no conviene hacerlos enojar a menos que puedas vivir sin tripas) el caso más difícil seria Mangle considerando que con la ropa tapándole todo lo metálico su ojo roto aun llamaría la atención.

"Ok primero lo primero ¿Dónde venderán tarjetas de bienvenido al mundo exterior?" se preguntó asi mismo antes de perderse entre las personas.

_TRES HORAS DESPUES_

El guardia caminaba por la calle llevando docenas de bolsas cargadas hasta la madre de ropa, accesorios, comida y su revista ecchi semanal Eh digo… ¿Cómo se metió eso ahí? De todas formas Mike con los ojos puestos en "almohadas" gigantes no noto la figura con la que iba a chocar.

*THUD* las bolsas salieron volando por todos lados desparramando su contenido por todos lados (si lluvia de pantis XD).

"¿Pero que- Mike? Dijo una voz femenina, cuando el levanto la mirada vio a una mujer de unos 20 a 25 años con pelo largo castaño algo rizado en la puntas, con ojos verdes llevando puesto un sweater color turquesa y un abrigo Montgomery negro. En la parte inferior usaba unos jeans ajustados y botas Mike sonrió un poco reconociendo quien era.

"H-hola Doll" dijo Mike levantándose y extendiéndole la mano a la joven.

Doll cordialmente la acepto levantándose e inmediatamente dándole un abrazo al guardia. "Hola Mikey-poo. Estaba preocupada ¿Por qué no entendiste mis llamadas?" pregunto con una sonrisa más falsa imposible.

"Es que estaba muy ocupado, tu sabes buscando un trabajo, ayudando a Jeremy. Tu sabes esas cosas" la joven aligero el abrazo y le dio pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de separarse y juntar todas sus cosas.

"_OK Mikey-poo llevaba leche, apio. ¿Un libro de cocina? Y… OMG"_ Pensó la castaña llevándose la mano a la boca cuando descubrió que una de las bolsas llevaba un sostén además 3 veces más grande que el de ella.

Mike viendo su reacción empezó a agarrar todas la bolsas que podía, pero antes de que pudiera correr. "MIKE!" cuando volteo vio a su dulce de miel (Puedo escuchar sus risas desde aquí) con un aura demoniaca alrededor de su cuerpo. El intento escapar pero con cada paso que daba ella hacia un gruñido mientras el piso se tambaleaba.

"Si, cariñito ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el joven fingiendo ignorancia por su propio bien.

La chica rápidamente se le planto encima y le refregó con fuerza el sostén en la cara. El hizo un risilla incomoda rezando que su novia no le haga algo feo.

"_OK Doll tu sabias que algo asi pasaría cuando viste su historial de internet cálmate aguanta las ganas de castrarlo" _Pensaba Doll mientras volvía a ser su cálida y dulce yo.

"Perdón Mikey-poo es que últimamente no somos tan unidos como antes y… *se sonroja* tampoco eres tan intenso como antes"

Mike se puso tan rojo como el culo de un mandril tratando de callarla "Ssshhhh Doll eso no se dice en público".

"En la prepa mis amigas trataron que no saliera contigo porque no tenías dinero, te consideraban un perdedor y el rumor constante de que las paredes de tu cuarto en vez de aislante tenían ecchi de todos los animes hasta el momento"

"_¿Cómo lo…? No importa por suerte no sabían de la 2da capa que tenía Hentai"_ Mike consolándola la abrazo y le beso la frente.

"Mike parece que está a punto de llover, mejor apresúrate o caerá agua sobre tu peinado"

"NOOOO me tomo 3 horas conseguir el fleco anime" Grito antes de juntar sus cosas y salir echando leches (siempre quise decir eso XD).

_YA EN SU CASA_

Mike dejando las bolsas en el suelo, titiritando un poco del frio se sacó su sudadera y los guantes.

"Hola Mike" dijo una voz chillona parecida a la de Chica solo que una poco más profunda. El guardia se dio vuelta y ahí estaba Tochi comiendo unos pockys (son unos bizcochos en forma de bastón bañados en chocolate, me gustaría probar uno pero los hacen en Japón)

"Oh hola Tochi ¿Dónde encontraste eso? El refri está vacío" pregunto Mike confiado de que ella no… "Oh tu sabes en tu cuarto en una caja fuerte con tres candados y cada rueda con un código diferente pero pensé: que flojera y la destruí" Lo dijo con un :3 en toda su cara.

"De todas formas te los estas comiendo mal"

"Oh pensé que solo se comía asi pero si quieres enséñame"

(Busquen pocky-game y sabrán cómo fue la cosa)

Todos los demás estaban en el living ya sea descansando, tomando algo o ver millones de cosas que ni entienden en el televisor.

"Oh hola Mike-senpaiiiiii, ¡¿Qué te paso?!" dijo Chica notando la gigante, roja y humeante marca de mano en la mejilla derecha de Mike.

"Oh ¿esto? Pffft no es nada solo un desperfecto con una amiga. _Ay duele, duele, duele. _Como sea miren lo que les traigo~" los animatronics se lanzaron sobre el pobre guardia, rompiéndole alguna que otra costilla.

"Mike ¿Por qué hay tanta ropa en estas bolsas?" pregunto Mangle con la cara sumergida en una de las bolsas

"Por qué en la sociedad de ahora no estamos acostumbrados a tener orejas animales reales. Y ahora quédate quieta unos minutos esto puede quemar un poquito" Respondió con un plancha para pelo en la mano. "y el resto de ustedes busquen algo que les guste y vístanse y Foxy deja de verme asi" La ira de Foxy aumentaba con cada segundo que veía la felicidad que le daba a Mangle estar tan cerca de él.

_MINUTOS DESPUES_.

"No entiendo, este esmoquin parece real pero cuando lo toco está pegado a mi camiseta. Pandilla ayúdenme mi cabeza va explotar" dijo Freddy con humo saliendo de su cabeza.

"¿Por qué las chicas se fueron a otro cuarto?" pregunto Foxy escabulléndose fuera del cuarto.

"Se fueron porque no te ibas a controlar" Dijo Frederick arrastrando al zorro de vuelta al living.

"Todo listo~" Anuncio una voz desde arriba de las escaleras cuando los chicos voltearon vieron a una Mangle llevando un abrigo anorak blanco, mallas negras , botas rosas y con el flequillo alisado cubriéndole el ojo negro.

Unos pequeños chorros de sangre salían de las narices de los Freddys que pararon cuando Foxy saco unos cuchillos de dondequiera que hayan salido y los puso junto a los cuellos de ambos.

Y cuando no parecía suficiente las demás 4 también vinieron con sus nuevas prendas [insertar ropa algo abrigada y un poco sugestiva]

BonBon siendo ella empezó a hacer poses sexys convirtiendo a los chicos en aerosoles de sangre.

"Ok chicos ¿Qué les parecen sus nuevos…?" La coneja (por alguna razón) azul noto al humano y seductivamente dijo "Eh Mike ¿te gusta lo que ves?" En ese momento era fácil confundir a marte con la cara del guardia.

"C-como sea chicos los felicito por aprobar la escuela Schmidt de humanización y ahora que ya pasaron pueden *sniff* *sniff* eeewww podrían bañarse. Por el amor de dios chico huelen como si un niño se pudrió dentro de ustedes.

El cuarteto original no parecía muy alegre por la observación.

"Mike encontré esto por la casa creo que nos podría servir" dijo Chica dándole un folleto al guardia.

El folleto era de una casa de baño-sauna-spa todo era normal la única cosa que tenía marcado _**puntos de observación**_ en partes del mapa especialmente los balnearios.

"No sé, creó que sería mejor bañarnos aquí porque-"se detuvo cuando Chica y Mangle empezaron a hacerle los ojos de perrito

"Mike-senpai ¿no confías en nosotros?" dijeron al unísono casi dándole diabetes al joven

El suspiro en derrota y tratando de parecer un badass apunto a la puerta y exclamo "Entonces vayamos al Schmidt-móvil"

"¿te refieres a la camioneta que robamos de Fritz?" pregunto Freddy.

"¡SI!"

**Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Sigan demostrando su apoyo y si preguntan por el episodio flashback que dije en el capítulo anterior, ya casi está listo y si por algunos momentos quedan un poco incomodos les diré que el drama no es mi fuerte.**

**ABRAZOS DE FAZZBEAR PARA TODOS USTEDES Y HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


	6. Flashback 01

**Los siguientes eventos de estos episodios ocurren entre julio y Agosto de 1987. **

**Hace tanto que paso pero aun asi ¿Cómo me voy a olvidar de ese día?**

Eran las 9:00 AM en una escuela primaria de un día nublado. Había un auto estacionado frente a ella con un chico temblando del nervio y un adulto dándole consejos.

"Ok campeón sé que es tu primer día en la nueva escuela pero recuerda: si hay un bully en tu clase has tantos amigos como puedas y cuando no se lo espere. ¡PAM! Le lanzas todo tu ejercito de amigos encima y te juro que no te volverán a molestar"

"Mami dijo que empezaron a salir cuando te suspendieron por 2 meses"

"Si… bueno cuando reclutes gente asegúrate de que no sepan usar armas punzantes y que no sean unos bastardos que te acusen con la directora y la policía. Pero lo importante de todo esto es que los lazos nos fortalecen no importa si son de Amistad, amor o Rivalidad. Ahora entra a ese infierno en la tierra porque mi jefe me advirtió que una más y me despides ADIOS" el literalmente lo pateo fuera del auto y se fue a toda velocidad.

El chico con una póker face en toda la cara entró en el edificio sin notar a las 5 figuras que lo estaban observando.

Ese era el lugar salón de clases 7, 5° grado. El chico respiro profundamente y abrió la puerta como un badass pero todas esas miradas le dejaron el coraje 5 metros bajo el suelo

El chico iba a escabullirse hasta un asiento libre pero entonces la maestra le pidió si podía presentarse y decir algo de el

"Chicos, chicos cálmense hoy tenemos alguien nuevo aquí ¿Quieres presentarte Querido? Créeme si no la haces te tacharan de algo a mí me paso" esto último le susurro en el oído

"H-hola soy Mike tengo 9 años. Para que sepan no soy escritor asi que no se esperen un discurso de la #%&amp;* madre. Pero si les digo que me gustan los videojuegos, mi padres casi nunca están en la casa asi que tengo que hacerlo todo y que no tengo amigos porque yo tampoco salgo mucho de ahí" entonces Mike fue a sentarse a su asiento con las 5 figuras viendo dolo desde el fondo del salón.

_13:00 HORA DE SALIDA_

Mike tuvo un día bastante normal para ser el primero, no hubo problemas y no hubo bullys, Sip muy buen día.

El niño decidió volver a su casa caminando para ver como era su nueva ciudad. Su ciudad no era muy diferentes a las demás en ese tiempo ya había pasado cerca de 5 discotecas.

*TRAK* se escuchó un tronido detrás de él. Pero cuando se dio vuelta algo lo tacleo al suelo, causándole un profundo dolor en la espalda. Cuando vio a sus extremos vio a dos figuras sosteniéndolo en el suelo.

"Jefe lo tenemos" dijo uno de ellos entonces una silueta apareció frente a Mike, no se podía ver quien era debido a la sudadera que llevaba.

"Asi que esta es la carne nueva" la figura se sacó la capucha revelando a un chico rubio con pecas mirándolo maliciosamente.

Mike intento hablar pero el otro chico con un fuerte "CALLATE" le piso las costillas. El castaño grito de dolor.

"Sédenlo antes de que alguien venga" ordeno el líder con uno de su secuaces escupiéndose la mano y tapándole la boca con esa misma. Mike dijo ensordecida mente algo parecido a un porque.

"Mira te lo hare simple porque quiero gastar más tiempo en golpearte. Tú crees que puedes venir de la nada y hacerte el rey de la escuela como si nada *risa sarcástica* amigo la vida no es asi" dijo antes de presionar con más fuerza su pie en el pecho de Mike.

Mientras se reía no noto la figura que estaba detrás de él la silueta levanto el brazo y…

*SMACK*

Le dio un golpe tan fuerte que se escuchó a lo ancho de la calle. Inmediatamente otras dos figuras se le acercaron por detrás a los otros 2 y procedieron a golpearlos hasta que soltaron a Mike.

Mike estaba demasiado adolorido para siquiera levantarse pero sintió como dos pares de manos lo arrastraban fuera del conflicto.

"¿Q-que esta…?" pregunto algo atontado.

"Shh no te preocupes, ya estas a salvo" respondió un voz aguda y alegre.

Mike levanto la mirada y vio a:

Un chico de unos 9 años con pelo castaño parecido al suyo solo que más cortó en la parte del fleco, ojos azules Con un sweater marrón.

Otro chico tal vez de 10 años pelirrojo, ojos amarillos y un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

El tercero y último por su altura también parecía de 9 pero este llevaba una sudadera Dorada-amarilla con detalles azules, tenía puesta la capucha asi que no se podía ver su cara con el único indicio siendo un mechón rubio que resaltaba.

Entonces Mike sintió como lentamente lo recostaban en el suelo. El inhalo rápidamente cuando una de las figuras toco su pecho.

"Veo que te ha pisado muy fuerte, Craig no se cansa de torturar a los nuevos" dijo otra voz más profunda y madura que el anterior pero aun sonando femenina.

Con su poca fuerza Mike llego a ver a:

Una niña d años también castaña con ojos carmesí (Hey si le ponía rojo puro sería una vampira) llevando un overol de tirantes violeta, lleva unos lentes plegados en uno de sus bolsillo.

Cuando miro hacia el otro lado vio: Otra niña que a juzgar por su altura tendría 7 años, Rubia, Ojos color magenta, con un vestido amarillo con detalles anaranjados.

"No hagas problema no es su primera pelea, todo va a salir… O NO" Exclamo mirando detrás de Mike.

Cuando se volteo vio al tal Craig con una rama afilada corriendo hacia las chicas. Las persiguió hasta una pared arrinconándolas.

Desde ahí parecía que le estuviera diciendo algo pero no se podía escuchar con claridad por la distancia.

"Les…un trato… hacen mis novias… no… lastimo…mucho" fue lo único que Mike pudo escuchar. Desde ahí pudo ver como ellas negaban con la cabeza.

Pero antes de que pudiera arremeter…

"HYAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH" Craig sintió como alguien le agarra por detrás.

"Golpeando niñas ¿eh? Que valiente" dijo Mike tratando de contener al bully, el hizo cuanto pudo pero Craig empezó a azotar la pierna del joven.

Con el poco agarre que le quedaba lanzo al rubio lejos de las chicas, antes de colapsarse del cansancio.

Las chicas levantaron a Mike y juntos pudieron ver como el pelirrojo con un par de golpes derroto al rubio forzándolo a él y a sus secuaces a huir

Todos empezaron a rodearlo ayudándolo a pararse. Ya de pie el futuro guardia dijo:

"Gracias no sé qué habría pasado si no hubieran llegado"

"No hay problema por cierto te presento a la pandilla: Yo soy Peter" dijo el de sweater marrón.

"Ella es Anna" dijo con la castaña saludando tímidamente.

"Ella es Carolina" dijo apuntado a la rubia

"Él es Chase" dijo señalando al pelirrojo "hola" saludo de brazos cruzados.

"Y él es Zeke" dijo apuntando al otro Rubio que solo levanto la mano "Zeke no habla mucho"

"Bueno gracias por salvarme pero creo que ya debo irme" Dijo Mike retrocediendo unos pasos.

"Mira si quieres estar a salvo de los bullys y divertirte puedes unirte a nosotros, asistimos a una escuela a unas calles de aquí"

"Hey yo también asisto ahí, creo que podemos vernos mañana"

"OK nos vemos Mikey" Se despidió mientras salía corriendo con los demás, solo que faltaba alguien.

"Anna, vámonos" Exclamo Peter mientras se alejaba.

"G-gracias por salvarnos" Dijo tímidamente antes de salir corriendo.

Aun con todo lo que había pasado Mike volvió a su casa con una sonrisa quizás podría acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar.

**Si tu Reacción es algo como: ¿esto no era una fanfic de comedia?: bueno los flashbacks son la parte seria y emotiva de esta historia, si quieres puedes saltártelo por ahora. Después irán cobrando importancia y te apuesto 100 dólares a que estos capítulos te emocionaran #FEELS **


	7. Situaciones Normales

**Holis. Bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio y lo hare corto porque no tengo ideas para esta parte así que: vi la graficas de visitas del fics y gracias a todos desde Latinoamérica hasta las filipinas (cuando me vean en Japón seré muy, muy {X1.000.000} Feliz.**

**Ah por cierto hay un sorpresa al final de este capítulo (Hey si tú el dedo sobre la rueda del mouse contrólate.)**

**Además justo ahora me acuerdo de un temita que debí poner en el 1er capitulo: Recuerden ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es propiedad del gran Scott Cawthon por favor no me demanden. **

"No lo puedo creer y pensar que ayer por fin iba asalir del backstage" en la profundidad del bosque. Una voz mezclada (como si un hombre y mujer hablaran al mismo tiempo) rompió el silencio en un tono moderado debido a la lluvia que empezó hace unos minutos.

"Por favor no seas tan negatiiiii... Entendí, tuviste una vida dura, no me tienes que ver asi" respondió otra voz esta era femenina sonando madura y dulce al mismo tiempo.

"Solo espero que la casa del guardia este cerca" se quejó mientras ambas voces desaparecían en la lluvia.

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SCHMIDT-MOVIL._

La camioneta estaba aterradoramente silenciosa considerando quienes estaban adentro. De vez en cuando uno de ellos iniciaba una conversación por el aburrimiento

Mike aprovecho un semáforo en rojo para ver a sus pasajeros pudo ver las expresiones que hacían cuando miraban por las ventanillas, Él podía jurar que La que puso Foxy era la misma que cuando descubrió la internet. Aun asi su cabeza se fue a otro lado cuando recordó a donde iban. Aparte de ser un lugar donde uno puede descansar, relajarse (tienen hasta una barra de bebidas) es el lugar favorito de gente como Mike si entiendes lo que digo.

"Ok chicos solo estamos a unas calles, ahora solo recemos que la policía no me pregunte por la licencia" dijo juntando las manos como si rezara.

"Pffft más bien nosotras recemos que ustedes no nos espíen" dijo Bonnie es su tono amargado de siempre. El guardia doblo súbitamente pensando _"¿Ahora también leen mentes?"_

"A ver ¿tú y quien más creen eso? " Pregunto Freddy, inmediatamente Bonnie y Tochi levantaron la mano.

"Tu manera de comer me costó mi primer beso Hijo de #$% ¡" dijo Tochi sacándole la lengua a Mike.

"¿Tu qué?" Dijo Bonnie antes de que el vehículo frenara fuertemente tumbando a todos al suelo "¿Saben qué?: Creo que al restaurante le habría ido mejor si no hubieran puesto a esas conejas, para empezar casi nadie distingue si son hombre o mujer" Dijo Foxy con un moretón en toda la cabezal

"Al Menos yo no tengo una contusión"

"No pos Slender-Bonnie" fue lo último que dijo antes de que la coneja empezara a ahórcalo (N/A: creo que debería poner un contador) Veces que Foxy ha sido golpeado: 3

"¡Buuaaaaaahhhhhh Mike me lastime el dedo!" Freddy le mostro su pulgar ahora bifurcado. Mike tembló en shock antes de ponerlo en su lugar. "Ahora bésalo"

"¿Khe?"

"Que me lo beses sino no se me va curar"

"Freddy no voy a besarte el dedo ¿Cómo te lo digo sin sonar ofensivo?"

Lagrimas empezaron a escurrirse de los ojos del oso, mientras agitaba los brazos "Pero duele por favorbesalo * Balbuceo de niño de 9 años*" Mike se tragó su orgullo y con los ojos cerrados beso su pulgar.

"Gracias Mikey"

El guardia sin ni siquiera mirarlo se dio la vuelta y anuncio como si fuera una azafata "Sé que tienen otros guardias a los que molestar por eso les agradezco que eligieran a Michael Schmidt una división de mi papa y mi mama. Por favor al salir del vehículo mantengan brazos, piernas y tentáculos metálicos escondidos y te estoy viendo a ti Magi"

"¿Magi?" pregunto Foxy apuñalándolo con los ojos.

"¿Cuál es el problema? Solo le demuestro afecto" La mirada de Foxy se tornó más aterradora (N/A: amor fraternal: cuando se trata de Foxy ya deberías reconsiderar tu vida. POR QUE ESTAS JODIDO)

Mirando de cerca el edificio parecía Moderno con un toque hawaiano justo como le gusta a nuestro "Héroe". Lo que no se dio cuenta que en su trance los demás ya se le adelantaron. Mike sonrió maliciosamente y dijo "Es hora de cazar" antes de entrar corriendo al edificio.

Luego de bastante papeleo y un malentendido por una tarjeta de crédito, El grupo por fin consiguieron sus lockers también toallas y batas.

"Ok chicos recuerden el lugar es algo grande así que no se separen" Dijo Mike mientras se ajustaba la bata.

"Bueno entonces Chica ¿quieres que te ayude a bañarte?" Dijo Foxy sonriendo como un pervertido

"Eh no lo sé" respondió algo confundida.

Frederick se le acerco por detrás al zorro y cuando capto su atención le mostro un cartel con las reglas del edificio.

-LOS HOMBRES Y LAS MUJERES SE BAÑAN EN LUGARES DIFERENTES- -POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, NO APROVECHES LO MAL CONSTRUIDO DEL EDIFICIO PARA ESPIAR AL SEXO OPUESTO PERVERTID - eso ultimo estaba escrito en mayúscula y letras rojas. Foxy parecía un poco frustrado por eso.

Entonces luego de acordar a qué hora se encontrarían el grupo se fue para su lado del spa. Mike por más que quisiera empezar a "cazar" tenía que acompañarlos para que no se asustaran y destrozaran el lugar.

Cuando llegaron a las tinas calientes los chicos no podían evitar sorprenderse por todo pero aun así cuando tenían que meterse al agua parecían gatos tocando tímidamente con el pie por si estaba fría.

Foxy impacientándose corrió hacia Freddy tirándolo con bata y todo al agua hirviente. El oso totalmente asustado empezó a aletear a lo loco.

Frederick estallo de la risa mientras se burlaba de su predecesor "¿No es que los osos saben nadar?

"¿Pero cómo un oso va a nadar mejor que un CASTOR? ¿Eh?" a Frederick se le sobresalió una vena en la frente antes de zambullirse al agua tratando de ahogar a Freddy

"¿Estarán bien?" Pregunto Mike con algo de preocupación en su voz

"Lo estarán de todas formas no necesitamos pulmones. ¡HEY! Miren por donde chapotean"

"Pos ven y detenme" dijo Frederick con sus manos en el cuello del oso.

"Pues ajústate el cinturón que ahí te va Foxy" Exclamo uniéndose a la pelea.

Mike los vigilo un poco más se dio media vuelta y se escabullo fuera del cuarto. De hecho Mike ya había estado muchas veces en este lugar solo fingía para que los demás lo vieran bajo una luz diferente, es más una vez usando un celular y una película de terror le hizo creer a la administración que esa parte estaba embrujada. Ganándose así su propio espacio privado.

Una vez adentro Mike desajusto su bata y diciendo "Ok Newton el cohete sale del hangar" quedo totalmente desnudo de todas formas el vapor le tapaba sus partes (Cuando escuchaste Sauna-Spa sabrías que algo así pasaría)

"~La la laa laaa~" Mike se limpió los oídos por si había oído mal "Meh debe venir del sauna de al lado"

"~La la la laa laaa~" Los ojos del guardia ya parecían platos "Ok, quizás solo es mi imaginación cualquiera quedaría un poco perturbado si trabajaran en Freddy's"

"~Lal la la laa laaalaa~" Mike empezó a mirar atónito hacia todos lados buscando que o quien estaba cantando eso "Ay no, mi historia se hizo real" cuando no podía estar más nervioso sintió algo tocándole por detrás

A Mike casi le da un infarto.

Con la voluntad reducida el guardia lentamente empezó a darse vuelta, ya presintiendo lo que iba pasar. Una vez dado vuelta aun con las manos tapándole la cara Mike separo los dedos para ver. No había nada.

"*suspiro de alivio*por un momento pensé que…"

"*SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*" El guardia de alguna forma lograba ocultar las ganas de gritar y salir corriendo como si tuviera 7 años.

"Perdón por si te asuste, Mike-sen-pai~" Dijo Chica saliendo de atrás del guardia.

"Chica te voy a hacer honesto, la última vez que me sentí asi de aterrado fue la habitación del espejo en Resident evil 2 y cambiando de tema ¿Qué chuchas haces aquí?" Dijo con una expresión inestable en toda la cara.

"Es que las cosas de nuestro lado también están algo "inquietas"

"¿A qué te refieres por "inquietas"

La rubia agarro una botella de shampoo cercana y fingiendo la voz de Bonnie dijo "¿A qué te referías con lo de primer beso?" Una gotita azul apareció en la frente del guardia.

"Entiendo, entonces creo que puedes quedarte aquí" Chica salto de emoción dándole una abrazo de oso a Mike, pero antes de devolverle el afecto ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban…ya sabes.

"P-perdón e-es que yo solo q-quería…"

"N-no hay problema d-de todas formas n-no sabías" A este punto las caras de ambos eran tomates.

"¿Puedes ayudarme en algo M-Mike?"

"¿En qué?" dijo recostado en el suelo mirando hacia el techo.

"¿P-puedes lavarme la espalda? es que yo nunca me alcanzo esa parte" La cara del guardia cambio de rojo a carmesí.

"E-está bien pero no me grites en la cara o algo asi ¿ok?" La joven afirmo con la cabeza. Mike saco una foto de Doll de la nada y empezó a besarla diciendo cosas como "dame fuerza"

El joven tratando de no pensar en la linda figura del androide empezó a fregar lentamente y con firmeza una esponja en su espalda. No podía evitar darse cuenta que los mecanismos interiores de la rubia hacían sonidos raros con cada pasada.

"Y ¿Con quién te llevas mejor en el grupo?" Dijo Mike tratando de disipar la tensión

"Creo que con Bonnie, fue la primera amiga que tuve"

"Está bien y solo preguntando ¿acaso te gusta alguien?" "_Maldita sea, que mejor forma de disipar la tensión que preguntándole eso. Dios que soy idiota" _

"Mi programación original dice que soy la novia de Freddy pero yo no quiero salir con alguien tan viejo, además a él ya le gusta otra".

"¿Frederick?"

"Muy sumiso, me hace sentir como una dictadora o algo asi"

"¿Foxy?"

La rubia pareció molestarse por la pregunto por como su postura se ergio "Con él es complicado, ósea después del accidente ¿Quién fue la única que lo visitaba? Yo ¿Quién era la única que se preocupaba por él? Yo ¿Quién fue la que se esforzaba para que no pensaran mal de el? ¡Señoras y señores! ¡YO!, ¿y cómo demuestra que me nota? Se queda en esa cueva todo deprimido.

"Bueno, yo también estaría asi. Tu sabes tan bien como yo que no fue su culpa".

"¿Cómo lo…?"

"Leo los periódicos" con eso el lugar se quedó con un aire medio incómodo. "Entonces, ¿Hay alguien que por lo menos te noto?"

"Hay alguien que desde el primer día siempre me nota y me demuestra que me quiere"

"Ah sí ¿Y quién es ese?"

"Es más justo ahora me lo sigue demostrando"

"Pero solo tú y yo estamos aquí adentro" La rubia no tenía palabras para la ignorancia de Mike. La joven se paró repentinamente y dijo "Mi espalda ya está limpia, ahora es MI turno" Cuando el guardia levanto la mirada la más inocente del grupo lo estaba viendo con una mirada tan pero tan pervertida que pondría nervioso a cualquier actor porno.

"¿C-Chica porque me miras asi?" Los ojos del androide tenían unos corazones plasmados en ellos.

"No te preocupes Mike recuerda solo quieres que juegues conmigo" Chica gateaba lentamente hacia el guardia

Mike no entendiendo ni un bledo de lo que quería decir simplemente puso su mano sobre su cabeza antes de marcharse de la habitación. Unas líneas negras aparecieron sobre la frente de la gallina.

Una vez fuera de la habitación estaba Frederick mirándolo con una obvia decepción.

"¿Frederick acaso viste algo raro, bueno más raro de lo normal?" El oso anaranjado simplemente respondió mostrándole cartel de una mano atorada entre 2 engranajes.

"Entiendo: te gusta coleccionar carteles, si quieres después me los muestras pero ahora tengo que hacer otras cosas asi que bye" Frederick se quedó parado ahí como un pendejo

El joven caminaba tranquilamente por pasillo buscando algún lugar donde espiar tranquilamente

"Mikey, ¿Dónde estabas? Te perdiste la diversión" Dijo Foxy saliendo de la nada con marcas de golpe en la cara.

"Ya veo que se divirtieron… ¿Dónde está Freddy?"

"Está descansando se divirtió más de lo que podía" en realidad Freddy estaba noqueado y flotando como un cadáver en la piscina.

Mike tratando de por lo menos asegurarse de que el zorro no iba a destriparlo mientras duerme, dijo "¿Y planeas hacer algo, solo queda una hora antes de que vayamos?

"Ahora mismo iba a nadar en la piscina"

"Apuesto que ibas a jugar a los piratas" Foxy se sonrojo de vergüenza.

"Eh… bueno-eh yo"

"He he… Foxy tu secreto está a salvo conmigo y de paso ¿no quieres que te caliente el agua marinerito?"

"!OK UNA MAS Y ESA TAL DOLL TENDRA QUE BUSCARSE A OTRO NOVIO¡"

"¿Cómo lo…?"

"Mike soy tuerto, iracundo y un poco depresivo pero no soy idiota, además su nombre en tu celular aparece rodeado de corazones. Si Bonnie se entera esa joven está muerta"

"Pero mira las cosas en estos tiempos son asi" Dijo rascándose la nuca.

"¿Quién podría decir que los amigos pueden ser unos cretinos?"

"Pero sobre tus ataques de ira. Quizás deberías tener un hobby, oler velas aromáticas, fumarte uno de maria-juana pero ¡relájate!"

"Me mantendré callado si no repites la palabras pirata por el resto del día" Advirtió mostrando el garfio y oscureciendo sus ojos

"Vamos, te invito un batido"

"¿Ba-tido?"

"No te preocupes, si eres a prueba de agua seguramente puedes tomar eso" Dijo extendiéndole la mano la cual acepto de mala gana.

Mientras caminaban pacíficamente por los pasillos del spa buscando la barra de bebidas encontraron una corriente de jabón esparcida por el suelo, el guardia miro a Foxy con una sonrisa "¿Estás pensando en lo mismo que yo? Pregunto maliciosamente.

El zorro afirmo devolviéndole una Enorme sonrisa.

A la cuenta de 3 ambos se pusieron sobre la amplia línea de shampoo y empezaron a patinar por el largo el pasillo, sin importarles a los transeúntes que casi atropellan. Ambos largaron un eufórico "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" antes de que de repente la línea acabara, lanzándolos hacia un vestidor aparentemente vacío.

*THUD* Ambos jóvenes rieron estrepitosamente chocando los cincos.

"Pero miren quienes están aquí: El dúo dinámico" una voz sonó detrás de ellos deteniendo las risas. Ambos giraron las cabezas lentamente quedando aterrados por la vista.

Estaban paradas la 5 chicas solo llevando toallas, mirando amenazadoramente al dúo.

"Creo que el tiro les salió por la culata, ¿eh chicos?" (N/A: capto que el misterio es parte del juego pero: creo que sobre use la interrogación) Dijo en un tono algo demoniaco, mientras crujían sus nudillos.

"H-hola Nii-chan, M-Mike-senpai" Mangle saludo tímidamente mientras empujaba su toalla hacia abajo.

"Mikey si querías verme asi solo tenías que pedírmelo" dijo BonBon en tono seductivo soplándole un beso al humano.

"Recuerden chicas: no dejen parte sin golpear y me refiero a TODAS las partes" Dijo Tochi formando un puño. Ambos jóvenes temblaron de miedo con la declaración y cuando miraron a la puerta Chica ya se había adelantado, bloqueándola mientras sus ojos se oscurecían.

El dúo trago saliva sabiendo lo que venía…

_2 HORAS DESPUES_

Las chicas sonreían triunfantes sin dirigirles la mirada al conductor y el copiloto. Frederick dormía apoyado contra la superficie metálica del vehículo. Y Freddy… aún seguía inconsciente.

El atardecer era hermoso naranja profundo, con toques amarillos y rojos por aquí y por allá. ¿Por qué te digo esto? Es porque eso eran los colores de los moretones en los lastimados cuerpos de Foxy y Mike.

En unos minutos la oscuridad de la noche cayó sobre ellos.

Mike paro la camioneta buscando su billetera y las llaves de su casa, pero de alguna forma Foxy llego a ver algo en las sombras.

"Mike, creo que alguien ronda por aquí" dijo sacando la cabeza fuera de la camioneta. "Creo que llego a ver algo" comento acercando la vista.

"¡ ¿COMO QUE "LLEGO" A VER ALGO?!" Exclamo la misma voz mezclada del comienzo del episodio. Frederick despertado por el grito, reconoció la voz.

"Espera un momento ¿Golden?" pregunto abriendo las puertas traseras del vehículo y parándose frente a las sombras.

"¿Que te dije de gritarles a tus hermanos Goldie? Eh, eh" dijo la otra voz ya sonando más regañona que dulce. Mientras se escuchaba como golpeaba a la primera.

"¿Puppet?" pregunto Chica saliendo del auto con las demás.

"Ay mi niña" dijo en un tono maternal, Chica sonrió ampliamente antes de correr hacia la oscuridad.

"Esperen ya encontré como activar las luces" usando un interruptor Mike prendió las luces revelándolos:

Una mujer que si fuera humana ya estaría en los 30, un poco más alta que Bonnie y con pelo blanco, Largo en el fleco y atrás, corto en todo lo demás. Llevaba un vestido estilo steampunk (si no entiendes eso, reemplázalo por colonial) lo más llamativo era no solos los ojos negros y pupilas blancas sino también las dos líneas violetas que salían de los ojos y se desplazaban para abajo.

Un… ok la verdad es que la otra figura era digamos humana usando una vestimenta más simple: Jeans negros, tenis grises y una sudadera dorada que tenía un esqueleto impreso. Debido a la capucha y su voz nadie podía descifrar si era hombre y mujer con la única pista un mechón rubio que le caía de la frente.

Mike cuando vio a los dos animatronicos solo pensó en dos cosas: Posters y Cajas de música. Las damas con lágrimas en los ojos corrieron hacia Puppet abrazándola fuertemente.

Golden estaba bien pinshi FOREVER ALONE, pero con estilo.

Mike salió de la camioneta un poco vacilante sobre saludarlos especialmente con Golden Freddy. Teniendo eso en cuenta, pensó que sería mejor saludar a la marioneta.

"Bueno Puppet como ves, no estaríamos aquí si no fuera por este perdedor, ¿no es asi Mike?" dijo Bonnie notando la expresión de Puppet cuando vio al guardia.

"¿Mike? ¿No es ese el nombre que repite Bonnie cuando tiene un sueño erótico?" Dicho esto la cara de la coneja, se volvió completamente roja mientras tartamudeaba cosas sin sentido.

"De todas formas es un gusto Conocerte Mike" dijo extendiéndole su un poco aterradora mano "Mucho gusto eh…" "Puppet, Mama Puppet, Marionette, Mari o como quizás ya te dijeron María.

Ya en buenos términos con María ahora solo había que hacerlo con el otro.

"Hola Golden" saludo temblando al Freddy amarillo.

"Hola y… ¿Por qué no me miras?" Mike tenía los ojos cerrados, debido a una experiencia previa con Goldie.

"Perdón es que no quiero que me de Epilepsia-Explosiva" Dijo esperando un jumpscare solo para que otro le aceptara rápidamente.

"¡Ok Todo el mundo métanse en la casa, rápido!" exclamo apuntando a la puerta, con las chicas entrando normalmente, los chicos cargando al aun inconsciente Freddy y Puppet debido a su altura Agachándose un poco.

"Linda casa"

"La contemplaría pero la capucha no deja ver bien" Dijo Golden diciendo: váyanse a la mierda leyes de la física tele transportándose al interior de la residencia.

Mike chequeo que nadie los haya visto y sin moros en la costa, cerró la puerta.

**Y Asi termina mi capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.**

**Ok ya tenemos 10 faltan CREIAS QUE TE IVA A DAR SPOILERS. ¿NO? **

**BUENO ABRAZOS DE FAZZBEAR PARA TODOS Y NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA, BYE**


	8. Entre las Sombras

**Bienvenidos señoras y señores al 7° capítulo de: Mi casa tu casa una fanfic de Five nights at freddy's. Si, ahora hago auto-publicidad**

**Espero que lo disfruten y recuerden: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon o Scottgames.**

**Y debido que el pozo del cual saco introducciones ingeniosas se ha secado. ¡COMENZEMOS! **

_P.D.V de Freddy._

"Tengo que admitir, que me sorprende cuanto ha resistido este endo-esqueleto ¿Quién diría que podían ser tan buenos guardias nocturnos?, pero *suspiro* en este lugar no nos agradan quienes rompen las reglas" pensé acercándome silenciosamente a la oficina del endo. Me pare en el oscuro pasillo central para verlo una última vez.

Aunque estaba a un metro de él se podía ver el miedo en su cara y juzgando por la tonada que sonaba de su Tablet era obvio que le estaba dando cuerda a la caja de música de Puppet. Aunque para ser honesto nisiqiuera Puppet entiende como le puede dar cuerda un dispositivo remoto a algo tan simple como eso.

"Ok endo, Has sobrevivido por 5 noches en el otro restaurante, eh sido reemplazado y olvidado, pero finalmente te llego la hora" dije firmemente apretando el puño, seguido de entrar a hurtadillas a la oficina.

Antes de por fin conseguir la victoria, decidí darle una última mirada, ahora que lo pienso este endo-esqueleto tiene que tener un serio problema de auto-estima, porque siempre anda con esa peluca negra. Justo ahí el guardia bajo la Tablet.

*SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*

El Endo-esqueleto se petrifico antes de aparentemente apagarse, porque cerró sus ojos y dejo de moverse, Todo con la misma expresión de horror.

Todos los demás se acercaron a la oficina y cuando me vieron parado heroicamente sobre el endo, empezaron a festejar, mientras adoraban mi gran asombrosabilidad (N/A: Si digamos que por presupuesto nunca le instalaron un diccionario).

"Oh Freddy tu enserio eres el rey de la pizzería" exclamo Foxy tirando confetis por todos lados

"Oh, predecesor ¿sabes qué? Mejor yo voy a pudrirme al backstage mientras tu vuelves a ser la estrella principal" dijo Frederick arrojándose a sí mismo a un bote de basura.

Entro de la nada Bonnie vestida con un bikini "Oh Freddy hazme el amor, en este mismo momento"

Entonces de la nada salto Goldie enfrente de mi diciendo "Jajá, ni en tus sueños voy a halagarte. Ahora despierta maldito sabelotodo"

_DE VUELTA A LA TERCERA PERSONA_.

Freddy despertó con sus ojos totalmente vidriosos y llenos de estática, miro a su alrededor solo para ver: el living a oscuras, con la única iluminación siendo la luz de una lámpara que a Mike se le olvido apagar

Activando su interfaz, Freddy vio que eran las 4:00 AM. Pero antes de desactivarse noto una fuente de calor al lado suyo.

"¿Pero qué… Foxy?" exclamó destapando al zorro carmesí el cual le acertó un rápido golpe antes de volver a taparse. Diciendo simplemente "¿Acaso tienes la menor idea de que hora es?"

El oso recuperándose del ataque pregunto "Si, sé que son los 4 de la madrugada ¿pero qué demonios haces aquí? tu duermes en el suelo"

"Es que hace frio" respondió sin con media cara bajo la frazada.

"Pues entonces duerme con tu traje pirata, ¿Qué te crees, viniéndote solo en calzones aquí?"

"Ssshhhh" le callo mientras apuntaba el dedo hacia las chicas "Si se despiertan, date por seguro que tomaran fotos".

"*Suspiro* ¿Foxy, por que no puedes ser como los demás? Que ahora hombres solo somos 5 en esta casa"

"Te lo diré si tú me respondes: ¿cuantos TU hay rodando por el mundo?"

"Bueno estamos Yo, Frederick, Goldie y no olvidemos a…"

"! Por el amor de Scott, ni siquiera salió el sol ¡" Se quejó Goldie, sacando la cabeza desde el otro lado del sillón.

"¿Goldie? ¿No que tu ibas a dormir sobre la alfombra?"

El oso dorado se encogió de hombros "Es que hace Frio"

Freddy se tapó la cara con la mano y con una obvia irritación dijo "Ahora solo, falta Frederick" un gran bulto salió al lado de goldie y tímidamente pregunto "Entonces, creo que solo me quedare aquí"

"Bueno pero solo por hoy, solo… que los cuerpos no se toquen" advirtió antes taparse y entrar al modo sueño

_TIME-SKIP 7:00_

Con los primeros rayos del sol filtrándose a través de las cortinas y con los cantos de los pájaros. El guardia, tapado hasta el cuello despertó largando un largo bostezo.

"Hola mundo… ¡AH! para qué demonios finjo estar feliz aseguro que un doble de riesgo está en menos peligro que yo" pero cuando se iba levantar, no pudo evitar notar que algo estaba aferrado a él. Cuando se destapo sus ojos quedaron como platos y su cara como un tomate.

Justo ahí estaba BonBon solo llevando un sostén y una minifalda acurrucada junto a él (N/A: como ustedes dijeron: toda una lokisha)

Y para su mala suerte, justo ahí una de sus nuevas inquilinas Puppet entro al cuarto

"Oooh Mikey~ Es hora de desayunar" Dijo eufóricamente.

"Puppet, por favor no abras los ojos, aunque sé que es inútil porque lo vas a hacer igual" obviamente la marioneta no le hizo caso y cuando los abrió su expresión cambio de dulce y amorosa a Fría y amenazante. Mike se sorprendió cuando ella usando unos hilos lo saco cuidadosamente sin despertar a la coneja y lo saco fuera de la habitación.

Una vez ahí Puppet inclinándose un poco debido a su altura le dijo "Mira Mike sé que como eres un joven, que recientemente ha entrado a los 20, sé que no puedes contener tús deseos"

0_0 "¿Deseos?"

"Lo que también es bastante razonable porque mis niñas, son increíblemente bellas y tú lo sabes"

"B-bueno quizás solo un poco" respondió rascándose la nuca

"Pero eso tampoco significa que puedas hacer lo que quieras con ellas" con esas palabras sus pupilas blancas desaparecieron dejando solo dos hoyos completamente negros

"Ok, sé que estas molesta pero si conoces tan bien a tus niñas creo que sabrás como es BonBon tu sabes: Pervertida, Las que se meten en tu cama mientras duermes, que por alguna razón no dejan de seducirte"

María largo un pequeño gruño "Por más que me esforzara BonBon nunca seguirá mis enseñanzas, creo que por fin entiendo por qué se lleva tan mal con Chica"

"¿Y qué quieres que haga?, ¿sabes que cuando se les de la jodida gana pueden asesinarme y quedarse con la casa?"

"Mikey ten algo de fe, pueden que no lo demuestren pero les importas. Además hay una manera de imponer autoridad, a mí siempre me sirve" entonces de la nada salió goldie, shockeando al joven.

"Hey, Puppet ¿tú crees que…?" La marioneta le callo poniéndole un dedo sobre la boca.

"Ahorita no joven" y como arte de magia Goldie se fue sin quejarse, ni replicar. El guardia no tenía palabras "Y por favor ven a desayunar, que no estuve preparando panqueques desde las 5:00 para que se desperdicien"

"OK solo espera que me lavo los…" pero fue detenido y colgado del pie por unos de los hilos de Puppet

"Mira que tengo el embudo preparado, no me pruebes jovencito" y asi fue llevado del pie hacia la cocina.

Cuando llego arrastrado se tapó los ojos fingiendo que no escuchaba las risas de Foxy y Bonnie. Una vez liberado camino hacia la cafetera.

"¡Mike-senpai!" Grito Mangle abrazando bruscamente al joven.

"H-hola Mangi" dijo rascándole la cabeza a la zorra blanca la cual ronroneaba mientras refregaba su cara contra su pecho. Entonces un cuchillo pasó rozando su cabeza.

"Buenos días Mikey" Saludo Foxy ondulando su garfio.

"H-hola Foxy" solo alguna fuerza sobrenatural aleatoria evitaba que el joven, no le arrojara la cafetera a la cabeza. Mike de la despensa agarro un frasco de café vertiendo su contenido en el electrodoméstico y presionando unos botones la jarra empezó a llenarse. (Sip, también de paso te enseño como hacer… cosas)

"Asi que hasta que Billy y Bella encuentren la casa creo estamos solo nosotros once" dijo recogiendo la jarra y llenando de café una taza cercana.

"Corrección, 12" dijo Puppet, dejándolo un poco confuso.

"Ah, Airón no cuenta, él es solo una cabeza pegada a mangle" la segunda mente de Mangle escucho esto, porque con la fuerza de un geiser salió de la espalda de la zorra.

"Muchachito malcriado, ¿Qué te crees, diciéndome parasito? Tienes suerte que mangle, está loca por…" Mangle rápidamente formo un puño y PAM lo mando a dormir por otros 2 días.

"Pero no, en serio te estoy diciendo que somos 12"

"Ok entonces demuéstrame" dijo deshonestamente, mientras tomaba de su taza

"Oh Umbra~ querida ¿quieres venir un momento?" y con un chasquido de los dedos, un montón de pedazos de sombras empezaron a unirse hasta que en el muro se formó la silueta de un conejo. Entonces una joven surgió del conjunto de sombras.

Ella tenía cierto parecido a BonBon, cuando se trataba del peinado o la vestimenta, con las únicas diferencias siendo su piel gris, ojos blancuzcos, toda su ropa estaba coloreada de colores neutros y una rosa blanca en su cabello negro.

Mike no pudiendo contener su asombro escupió su bebida hacia la coneja sombría.

"G-Gomenasai, es que realmente saliste de la nada y solo me asuste un poco" La coneja siquiera pestañeo.

"Uh Puppet, su ley del hielo hace que pueda escuchar mi pulso".

La marioneta se paró de su silla y parándose detrás de Umbra empezó. "Ok, Mike sé que quizás no te acuerdes de mi 6ta Niña aquí parada, pero tú y ella ya cruzaron caminos una vez" El guardia entonces llevándose la mano al mentón, dijo "Chica, ¿nos haces el honor?"

"O-K, *limpiando garganta* F-l-a-s-b-a-c-k".

_YA LO DIJO LA RUBIA NO ME HAGAN REPETIRLO Y… P.D.V de Mike_

"Buenos son las 3:30 AM y estas a mitad del camino, bien Hecho Mikey y ahora que lo considero el mejor **bien hecho Mikey** habría sido no re-tomar el trabajo de guardia" Dije hablando solo como siempre, de todas formas solo espero que cuando le de cuerda a la caja de música no me salte la Chicá anoréxica.

Cuando baje la pantalla, vi a un conejo totalmente negro con los ojos y dientes en blanco, juro que esa es la cara de "te voy a violar" me puse rápidamente la máscara de Freddy, pero aun asi se quedaba ahí parado.

"Shu, shu ¿uh…? fuira, vete de aquí" creo que lo llamare Shadow Bonnie porque es una sombra y ¡aun si pasaron 3 horas sigue AHÍ!

Aunque su mirada es algo hipnotizante tengo que concentrarme en los demás. "En el escenario con la decoración de estrellitas baratas, solo está el Freddy naranja" "En la Kids' Cove toda mal pintada y lúgubre como siempre. No hay nadie".

Cuando baje la tableta para chequear los pasillos, misteriosamente la telolifica sombra había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

"Creeeppyyyyy" dije antes de volver al "trabajo".

_DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE_

"Perdón por si acaso mi comportamiento inapropiado te causo un infarto" dijo en un tono inexpresivo y carente de emoción

"Primero eres una de las pocas que no me puede matar y además hablas más culta que Frederick, Me caes bien"

"Me gusta que te agrade, no tiene mucho contacto con… cosas que estén vivas"

"Y tengo que admitirlo cuando no eres tu otra yo… admito que eres bastante linda" apenas termino la frase Bonnie, BonBon, Chica y Mangle se quedaron congeladas mientras sus ojos se oscurecían. Tochi solo siguió comiendo su cereal.

"Nunca supimos su origen, solo la encontramos rondando por los muros silenciosamente y luego de conocerla nos dimos cuenta de que ella es muy distante es porque literalmente no tiene emociones"

Mike sonrió y rio dulcemente "Bueno, será un desafío pero creo que valdrá la pena, porque si no tienes emociones eres una máquina. Asi que ¿te apuntas?" dijo extendiéndole la mano. Umbra inexpresivamente afirmo con la cabeza. El guardia de repente le tomo de la mano y la arrastro hasta el living. Al parecer nadie noto que sus mejillas se tiñeron de azul.

"Hay el amor joven, ¿no son lindos juntos?"

"Si, bastante lindos" dijeron las cuatro al unísono mientras afilaban unas armas salidas de la nada.

"Ok chicas no les entiendo ¿Qué le ven? El pinshi pendejo cree que por solo ser su amiga te besa de la nada"

Bonnie Sonrió Maliciosamente y con veneno en la voz dijo "Oh~ María yo no vi que Mike comiera tus panqueques" dicho esto el cabello de la marioneta magistralmente se levantó mientras sus ojos se vaciaban de nuevo "MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Grito, con un tono demoniaco mientras que en una mano llevaba un Embudo y en la otra una mezcla amorfa de panqueques y otros ingredientes sin identificar.

_MINUTOS DESPUES_

Mike caminaba por la casa de vez en cuando tambaleándose por los pasillos, al fin y al cabo ni pudo comenzar a enseñarles que son las emociones a Umbra. Debido a una escena que no es apta para menores 1000 años.

Cuando llego al living, noto que todo el jodido mundo estaba jugando, viendo la tele, tú sabes disfrutando. Pero nadie mete a la fuerza 4 Kg de panqueques a través de su garganta y se sale con la suya.

Y Mike sabía exactamente como…

_UN MINUTO MAS TARDE…_

"¡Hey!" Anuncio el joven atrayendo la atención de los animatronicos "Miren lo que encontré en mi ático, mi viejo Nintendo 64 ¿Quieren probarlo?" todos ellos sonrieron en afirmación.

Entonces de lentamente saco un cartucho de su bolsillo izquierdo… el nombre de ese juego…

…

…

Mario Party…

_5 MINUTITOS DESPUES_

Mike sonreí siniestramente sosteniendo una taza de café, disfrutando cada segundo de lo que veía. La hace unos momentos unida familia ahora se estaban matando a golpes frente a él.

"COMO TE ATREVES A ROBARME MI ESTRELLA PERRA" dijo Chica pateando a Bonnie

"*ahogándose* NO ES MI CULPA QUE NO SEPAS JUGAR, ZORRA" dijo Frederick mientras era ahorcado por Mangle.

"ASI ENTONCES ALIATE CON LOS DEMAS, YO TE ENSEÑE A JUGAR PIRATA TRAIDOR DE MIER-" exclamo Freddy clavando su pulgar en el ojo derecho de Foxy.

Mike ya satisfecho, se escabullo cuidadosamente fuera de la casa

*RIING* *RIING*

"H-hola, Hola Doll… si estoy libre… voy para allá" dicho esto apago su celular, se puso su sudadera y chequeando que los otros no destruyeran la casa. Se fue.

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR_

Ahí estaba tirado sobre un sillón Jeremy con el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

"Qué raro usualmente a las 10:00 de la mañana Mike suele estar su casa, no tiene otro compromiso, ¿Qué estará pasando?" se preguntó Jeremy mientras marcaba de vuelta.

**SEXO**

**Y ahora que tengo tu atención. Anuncio importante: Como estoy en vacaciones de invierno aprovechare para descansar un poco, asi que probablemente no postee capitulo la semana siguiente. Pero pierdan su fe en el fic yo siempre estaré aquí listo para escribir. (Por los otros ships me están buscando y por eso no puedo salir de mi cuarto. Okno **

**Y HACIENDO HONOR A MI PARTE GAMER **

**Que descanses en paz Satoru Iwata (1959-2015)**

**ABRAZOS DE FAZZBEAR PARA TODOS Y DE LUTO LES DIGO BYE**


	9. Los secretos se descubren

**Hola gente bienvenidos de vuelta, sé que dije que me tomaría un descanso, pero por ahora no tengo escuela y estoy aburrido, antes de empezar tengo unas cosas que decir y aclarar:**

**¿Tengo cara de limonero? Miren, no quiero desilusionar a nadie pero no habrá lemons en el fic, más bien lo definiría como Ecchi (Que llega, pero no llega) **

**Segundo: Nuestro querido Mike está en una muy feliz relación con Doll****…por ahora**

**¡Y SIN NADA MÁS QUE DECIR, COMENZEMOS!**

_EN UN DEPARTAMENTO (HOY COMENZAREMOS DE UNA MANERA DIFERENTE)_

"¡Hai! Has llamado al teléfono de Mike Schmidt, Ahora mismo estoy haciendo algo importante ya sea buscando un trabajo o planchándome el pelo ¿Qué? ¿Creías que este peinado parecido al de Kirito se mantiene asi no más? Como sea haz lo que tengas que hacer *BEEP*" le dijo la contestadora a un joven con el pelo color avellana, ojos verdes y juzgando por su look: recién ha cumplido los 18.

"Ok, esa fue la 4ta vez que llamo y aun sin respuesta ¿Dónde demonios estará? ¡Piensa! Jeremy, ¡piensa!" Se dijo asi mismo el joven golpeándose la cabeza tratando de recordar algo.

"Hey Jeremy ¿hoy no ibas a hacer tu perfil para ese sitio de sitas?" dijo un chico Pelirrojo llevando un tazón de palomitas.

"OH DIOS, SE SUPONIA QUE IBA EMPEZAR A ESCRIBIRLO AYER" (dijeron, dicen y dirán muchos escritores de fanfics) dijo Jeremy haciendo un salto de parkhour mega chingon, directo a una laptop sobre un escritorio. Entonces Jeremy respirando profundamente comenzó:

_-Hola, mi nombre es Jeremy tengo 18 años como estoy en este sitio, busco una chica joven, agradable y fiel. Lo único que puedo decir de mi es que a veces me parece que un espejo se rompió cuando nací porque no suelo tener mucha suerte, pero aun asi eso no me detiene para salir adelante, soy otaku pero tengo un buen trabajo y un buena casa. Asi que llámame-_ Jeremy se alejó de la mesa y llamándole la atención a Fritz le pidió opinara sobre el perfil.

"Ok ¿Cómo empiezo sin ser duro? 89% de eso. Es mentira"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Fritz agarro la silla en la que estaba sentado y suavemente la hizo girar 360°. Jeremy rascándose la cabeza dijo "Sigo sin entender"

"1ero: ¿Buena casa? Además de que es un apartamento, las jodidas ratas matarían por irse de un lugar asi. ¿Crees que es pura suerte que no tengas plagas?"

Jeremy se encogió de hombros "Yo no le veo problema"

"2do: ¿Acaso tienes un trabajo secreto que del cual no me contaste? Porque yo recuerdo que aun estas estudiando"

"Pero por lo menos, tengo bueno notas"

"Si pero en saquear tumbas en el Skyrim, además te uniste al gremio de ladrones, ¿! Dónde está tu honor, basura ¡?" El pelirrojo golpeo a manera de _Toc Toc _la cabeza del castaño. El otro joven se cubrió la cabeza en dolor "Ay, solo estas celoso porque YO si logre completar esa misión, AUCH"

"*suspiro* por lo menos acertaste en que un espejo se rompió el día que naciste"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Me refiero a que: Tu padre me conto que ese mismo día salían los resultados de la lotería y ya que no eres millonario y tu papa mientras escuchaba los resultados por la radio estaba en el baño. Creo que puedes descifrar el resto" una enorme póker face se dibujó en la cara del adolescente.

"Ay, ay, ay ¿por qué no puedes ser un triunfador como yo?" dijo posando como Superman. Jeremy resoplo tratando de contener la risa. "¿Triunfador? ¿Tu defines ir por ahí dándole cosas a la gente es ser un triunfador?" Fritz se sonrojo furiosamente mientras parecía que le iba a salir vapor por las orejas.

"Bueno, Entonces solo queda Mike. Tiene un buena casa, tiene bastante dinero…" admitió de mala gana sin siquiera abrir la boca.

"Seeeeeeeeee"

"…Tiene un novia sexy, jeje" y siguió riendo mientras era golpeado frenéticamente en el hombro. Entonces mientras se rascaba la barbilla se le encendió la bombilla. Jeremy se puso una chaqueta de lana negra y verde. Y sin perder más tiempo se fue del apartamento.

"jeje se olvidó que esta no es mi casa" dijo Fritz llevándose una palomita a la boca. Entonces el otro joven volvió a entrar y tocando unos botones en un panel dijo.

"Ah sí casi se me olvida. Voy a poner la alarma asi que ¡FUERA!" El pelirrojo maldijo por la bajo mientras ambos abandonaban el departamento.

_1 HORA DESPUES._

Jeremy caminaba por la calle, sin levantar mucho la mirada. Prácticamente solo iba a hacerle una visita para preguntarlo como triunfar en la vida y de paso averiguar por qué no le respondía.

"Aquí estaaa… ¿Pero qué PUT%$?" La casa estaba totalmente arruinada, todas las ventanas estaban rotas, la entrada: destrozada e incluso desde afuera se podía ver deformaciones en los muros como si algo o alguien hubiera golpeado algo contra la pared

"Parece que Doll tuvo un ataque un de Celos, otra vez" Entonces tragando saliva El joven se acercó y lentamente abrió la puerta o lo que quedaba de ella.

"M-Mike, soy yo J-Jeremy" dijo ignorante de los pasos que se escuchaban a través de los pasillos de la casa. Entonces sudando a lo loco saco de su bolsillo izquierdo un iPhone.

"Siri, activar linterna"

"Linterna activada" anuncio el Smartphone.

"Oh bien, Siri Activar zapper" el Celular tardo un poco más en dar la respuesta "¿tengo cara de ser un arma?" una gotita se deslizaba por la cara del adolescente. Y de la nada se escuchó lo que parecía un gruñido demoniaco forzando a nuestro cobarde Jeremy a ocultarse detrás de la pared. Temblando como en un terremoto (no pregunten cual era la otra opción) y escuchando como latía su corazón. El joven asomo su cabeza para ver a lo que parecía un cosplayer furry sentado y mirando hacia una tele hecha pedazos.

Sin dejar de mirarlo Jeremy empezó a retroceder lentamente. Aun asi solo un intelecto superior podría escapar sin llamar la atención, lamentablemente nuestro Jeremy no es uno de ellos porque como un idiota de los buenos tiro accidentalmente una vasija al suelo.

"¿Huh? ¿Quién está ahí? Si eres tu Freddy entonces por favor perdóname por: aliarme con los otros y dejarte al final con 0 estrellas" Jeremy contuvo la respiración.

"Y creo que… lo que hiciste me lo merecía" dijo antes de darse vuelta mostrando que faltaba su ojo izquierdo y su mandíbula había sido bifurcada (cuando se trata de FNAF inducirle pesadillas a los lectores es bueno… Okno, no me odien) Al joven le entraron ganas de gritar y vomitar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Jeremy cambio sus planes a encontrar a Mike, rescatarlo y después mandar un ataque nuclear a la casa y luego echar sal en la tierra para que nada más crezca…

-_-…. Quizás se le fue… un poco… la mano con eso último…

Jeremy preparándose para los horrores que le esperan arriba de las escaleras, inhalo profundamente y con su medidor imaginario de confianza desbordando dijo "Ok Silent Hill me preparaste todos estos años para algo asi"

Como un ninja dando pasos ligeros el actual guardia subió al primero piso de la casa.

Como un espia/soldado se arrastró a través del pasillo que llevaba al cuarto del castaño. De vez en cuando llamando en susurros al "rehén"

Una vez parado frente a la entrada y con un tono parecido al de Solid Snake dijo "Mission Accomplished" antes de meterse en la habitación… pero aun asi los otros ya lo habían detectado.

"Acabamos de ver a otro humano que no es Mike pasar frente a nosotros ¿y no lo asesinamos? Pregunto Frederick algo confuso

"El tipo acaba de arrastrarse por todo el pasillo, pegándose a los muros y todos eso haciendo ruidos raros. Te apuesto mis engranajes a que tiene un virus o algo asi" dijo Tochi algo asqueada.

"Mike, Mike ¿Dónde estás? Miiikeeee…." Siguió exclamando el joven mientras detrás de el unos ojos blancos se acercaban.

"Miiike- ¿mmmfmf? ¿Mmmfmf?..." justo antes de terminar una mano negra le tapó la boca, inmediatamente esa mano lo arrojo hacia el closet del cuarto, casi fracturándole la espalda al joven.

"¿Qué crees que haces aquí?" pregunto Puppet acercándose al adolorido Jeremy, en un tono carente de compasión.

Jeremy rápidamente empezó a retroceder hasta un rincón del cuarto. Cuando vio que no había escape el joven se encorvo esperando el final…

Pero antes de asestarle un golpe La visión de la marioneta empezó a nublarse mientras sus pupilas _cambiaban de blanco a cian. Ella no podía explicar que era exactamente pero la última vez que eso_ se activo fue en 1987.

"_Dios no, dios no ¿Por qué mi vida tiene que terminar asi?... pero creo que es mejor asi. De todas formas ¿Quién va a derramar una lagrima por mí?... solo dos personas" _ María empezó a sentir como si algo adentro le picara mientras escuchaba los pensamientos del joven.

Quizás a esto se refería Mike con emociones. Ella casi no recordaba la última vez que sintió culpa o remordimiento… quizás todo ese tiempo buscando al responsable, había nublado seriamente su juicio…

Jeremy aún tenía los ojos cerrados pero su expresión cambio notando que su muerte nunca llego -_espera… ¿Por qué sigo respirando?- _Cuando el levanto la mirada la misma criatura que casi arremete contra él, lo miraba con piedad y ternura.

El joven estaba algo dudoso por si era seguro hablar pero para serte honesto el ambiente estaba bastante tenso por lo menos en la perspectiva de Jeremy "H-hola yo soy…"

"Ssshhhh" Puppet puso un dedo sobre la boca del joven "No hay nada de qué preocuparse, solo cálmate y todo saldrá bien" la marioneta acaricio suavemente su mejilla antes de recoger un manta y cubrir al joven con ella.

_Por suerte ella es agradable- _Pensó Jeremy mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara de María- _Quizás es gentil con el mundo para que no se burlen de su problema de alimentación-_ María usando sus hilos le asesto un latigazo al joven.

_VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUES…_

Jeremy gracias a estar bajo la protección de Puppet pudo presentarse cordialmente con los Animatronicos y explicarle como era su vida y de que conocía a Mike. Cuando de repente…

Se escucharon unos pasos que provenían del frente de la casa.

Cuando todos llegaron al living ahí estaba Mike con los brazos cruzados y un aura roja emanando de su cuerpo.

Obviamente cuando Jeremy salió de la multitud, su expresión empeoro hasta parecer que iba a estallar de la ira.

"H-hola ¿Cómo ha estado la cita con Doll?" pregunto Jeremy agitando el brazo mientras reía incómodamente.

"M-muy bien. De hecho mi d-día mejoro c-cuando vi la r-remodelación" respondió, con sus manos temblando compulsivamente.

"Está bien Mike, son amistosos" El ex-guardia suspiro con un tono de rabia antes de normalizarse. "Que suerte que lo…" Pero inmediatamente Mike se tiro sobre el joven seguido de Puppet que quería defender a Jeremy.

"Sé que eres como mi mama, pero ni te creas que dejare que lastimes a mi Mike" dijo Bonnie poniendo sus manos en el cuello de Puppet.

"No toques a Mama Puppet coneja travesti de Mie#%&amp;" Exclamo Golden también uniéndose. Entonces Foxy de la nada agarro a los otros 2 Freddy y los arrojo a ellos antes de también saltar hacia la riña.

Entonces Mangle tratando de que no se pelearan se lanzó desde el techo… pero solo logro enredarse con los demás mientras también arrastro a Chica a la pelea.

"Hey no se olviden de Mi" exclamo BonBon haciendo un clavado sobre el montículo de gente.

Entonces Tochi con una póker face. Voltea la vista hacia ti y dice "¿Soy la única que esta cuerda de todo este grupo? (N/A: Romper el cuarto muro es bueno)

**Bueno al parecer alojar a 11 robots asesinos en tu casa no es algo que puedas ocultar por mucho tiempo. Pero no se preocupen solo Mike y Jeremy sabrán quienes son en realidad.**

**Entonces solo tengo que decir: ¿ahora que supuestamente se terminó fnaf ustedes creen que el fandom se va acabar o va durar un poco más? Díganlo en las reviews (recuerden qua a Scott le gusta jugar con nuestro sentimientos. Pero aun asi lo querremos)**

**Buenos recuerden no sean tímidos, como soy escritor novato todas la reviews cuentan asi que no tengan miedo en ser algo críticos (digamos que hasta que no tenga un hater, voy a sentir que me falta algo)**

**ABRAZOS DE FAZZBEAR PARA TODOS, BYE**


	10. Me Quede Sin Titulos

**Hola gente bienvenidos a otro capítulo de mi casa tu casa. Pero antes de empezar quiero decir un par de cosas…**

**Primero sip el autor se ha quedado sin títulos por ahora… y ahora**

**Últimamente he estado bastante deprimido, debido a que aparentemente la serie termino, que nuestro fandom iba a una inevitable desaparición y los haters**

**Es más… Incluso casi opto por tirar la toalla y cancelar el fic…**

**Pero digamos que recibí unas palabras de aliento. Hace unas semanas el mismo Scott Cawthon puso un discurso en su cuenta de steam.**

**El discurso decía que: Uno debe esforzarse para conseguir el éxito, que los haters son personas que simplemente odian a los que lograron hacer algo, que sepan que él es humano… **

**Y más importante…**

**Que seas asombroso en lo que eres bueno… y el apoyo de ustedes mis lectores, es toda la evidencia que necesito para saber que estoy yendo por buen camino.**

**Pueden agradecerle a este gran hombre, creador de juegos y genio que gracias a sus palabras estoy aquí escribiendo y completamente dispuesto a no parar hasta terminar esta historia (es más quizás… haya secuela ;) **

**Si quieren pueden ver el mensaje… yo no puedo describirlo exactamente como él lo hizo**

**Y sin nada más que decir… COMENZEMOS.**

_¿Cómo demonios llegue a estar aquí?_ Pensó Jeremy totalmente apretado en lo que parecía una enorme pelota conformada de casi todos los animatronicos, enredados por el endoesqueleto de Mangle.

"*resoplo*¿Ya lo encontraste?" pregunto Freddy desde lo más alto de la **Esfera**.

"¡Déjame pensar, por dios! Tengo que encontrar el nudo central" respondió Tochi moviéndose alrededor del enredo.

"Por favor Nee-chan, creo que estoy un una posición algo incomoda" dijo Chica con todas sus extremidades extendidas (como si hiciera ángeles de nieve)

"Yo no le veo problema" dijo Foxy justo debajo de la rubia, mientras chorros de sangre salían de su nariz.

Tochi no pudiendo ver el nudo central en el exterior, de mala gana empezó a meter su mano en unos de los hoyos de la esfera. Se podía escuchar como la mano rozaba la ropa y las partes metálicas de los demás.

"C-creo que lo encontré" exclamo la rubia mayor sintiendo algo en su mano. Sin saber que la cara de cierto Joven se estaba enrojeciendo.

"Y-yo creo que no…" dijo Mike con la cara como un tomate.

La cara de la gallina también se tiño de rojo ya teniendo una idea de lo que estaba sujetando…

_1 HORA DESPUES._

Con la cara teñida de granate Tochi siguió buscando solo para hacer gemir a todos los enredados

"E-espero que tengan un desinfectante industrial por aquí" dijo Tochi antes de temiendo de agarrar otra cosa se aventuró una vez más. Con los ojos cerrados ella noto que nadie había hecho por lo menos un sonido.

"Creo que ahora si lo encontré" Cuando tiro del cable, cuerda o lo que sea que tenga el cuerpo raro de Mangle. Todos ellos se soltaron cayendo al suelo con un fuerte *THUD*.

Jeremy suspiro aliviado de no estar ahogándose en el centro de esa pelota.

"Aun tienes cosas que responder…" dijo Mike agarrando al joven de su chaqueta y llevándolo a rastras hacia el living. Puppet casi vuelve a atacar al guardia pero Golden se paró frente a ella.

"Mira, esto es entre ellos dos y no hay que meterse" Dijo el oso dorado con la mirada fija, estaba tan concentrado que aun ni la mirada muerta de María logro que se inmutase (Pero sí que estuvo cerca)

Largando un resoplo de irritación la marioneta respondió "Está bien mientras no le haga nada"

"Además tú también tienes tus propias preguntas que responder… "dijo BonBon sonriendo maliciosamente.

"¿Eh? ¿a-a que te refieres?" Dijo Puppet estupefacta.

"Me refiero a: ¿porque estas tan cariñosa con ese tal Jeremy?" De alguna forma esos lunares rojos en la máscara de Puppet comenzaron a agrandarse hasta cubrir toda su cara.

_EN El LIVING_

"Sigo sin entender, ¿Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo? Debiste pensar en que alguien vendría a visitarte" dijo Jeremy siendo arrastrado y cruzado de brazos.

"No estoy molesto, solo que me caga de que entres a mi hogar sin siquiera pedirme permiso" Dijo soltándolo y dándole la espalda.

"Mira: ambos sabemos que no soy como los demás y… mientras no intenten matarme, yo no tengo problema con que alojes a una familia de demonios posando como humanos" Mike largo un gran suspiro antes de devolverle la mirada a Jeremy "Ok, si prometes no volver a entrar sin permiso a mi casa. Te lo contare todo…" dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Jeremy acepto sin dudar.

"…Y antes de empezar ya te voy advirtiendo: no entiendo exactamente como o porque ellos existen, hasta ahora solo tuve pistas bastante dudosas" (*suspiro* como todos) El adolescente asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno, entonces empecemos con lo más básico: ¿Acaso no te parecen… familiares?

Llevándose la mano al mentón Dijo "Bueno, considerando como están vestidos y que el color de sus prendas termina formando un arcoíris en la posición correcta… parecen sacados de un show de niños"

"¿Y acaso no te llamo la atención las orejas de conejo, colas de zorro y sus partes metálicas bien escondidas que por cierto ni se te ocurra preguntar cómo las descubrí~?" Jeremy buscando en los lugares más recónditos de su cabeza, recordó algo que comienza con F.

"No manches... ¿Ellos?! ¿Ellos son…?! " Mike le afirmo silenciosamente esperando que las ventanas de sus casas se rompieran en 3...2...1.

Pero el joven solo se quedó totalmente petrificado, con las pupilas del tamaño de una canica. Justo entonces Puppet asomando la cabeza desde el marco de la puerta, con una expresión no muy disimulada

"¿Todo el mundo está bien?, no le hiciste nada… ¿verdad?"

"Claro que no, enserio ¿Por qué tan defensiva de Jeremy?" Los demás se acercaron y rodeando a la marioneta dijeron inocente "¿Hhmm?"

"¿C-cuál es el problema con querer tener más amigos humanos que al pervertido este?" Mike se puso una mano en el pecho y en un tono escandaloso dijo "¿Yo? ¿Un pervertido?... me siento O-FEN-DIDO"

"En el fondo sé que eres un ser gentil pero digamos que un osito me conto sobre tu secreto" Mike con una vena sobresaliéndole le dio el mal de ojo a Frederick, el cual solo se puso detrás de Freddy.

"Uh chicos ¿Qué hacemos con el paralizado durmiente?" dijo Freddy pellizcando al joven tratando de obtener una expresión alguna, solo alcanzando a saber que el adolescente respiraba

"Creo que será mejor dejarlo descansar un poco" dijo Chica con preocupación en la voz. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y abandonaron el living. Excepto Puppet que cubrió al joven con una manta antes de irse.

_4 HORAS DESPUES..._

Con el dolor de una resaca y su sanidad al borde del colapso intentando encontrarle un sentido a como ¿siquiera pueden funcionar? _ Dios, he jugado videojuegos, visto animes tan locos y aun asi llego a entenderlos. Pero aun no entiendo ¿Cómo funcionan estos jodidos robots?_

Mientras su cerebro daba vueltas infinitas, Jeremy soportando la resaca se tambaleo hacia la cocina para escuchar el resto de la explicación… y que su cabeza no explote en el intento.

"Kon'nichiwa Jeremy-kun ¿disfrutaste tu sueño de belleza?" Jeremy resoplo de enojo e irritadamente respondió "Terminemos con esto de una vez, para serte honesto no entiendo ni cómo funciona un maldito animatronico"

Tomando un largo sorbido de su vaso con Coca-Cola (si, espere mucho por decir eso) Mike resumió la lección:

"Como te estaba diciendo, sip esos humanos/maquinas/demonios son en realidad la atracción principal de un restaurante que hace tiempo entro en decadencia. Cuando yo trabaje ahí solían usar su otra forma… ¿tu cerebro sigue en posición?"

"Creo que si"

"Ahora que sabemos que aún conservan sus partes metálicas, ahora mismo pareciera como si la **forma humana** solo es una fachada para que no sepan de su verdadera forma"

"Mike, no te pongas tan existencial como Freddy. Si realmente fuera una tapadera ¿no crees que aun podrías sentir la gordura cuando entras en contacto?… ósea en esta forma son esbeltos, mientras en la otra son rechonchos"

"Creo que tendría que preguntarle a tu novia sobre eso, ella es la que más sabe de este tipo de cosas"

Jeremy no capto para nada lo que querría decir "Mike justo hoy me registre en un sitio de citas. ¿A qué te refieres con Novia?"

Mike rio como el guasón antes de decir: "Tu sabes a quien me refiero"

"*suspiro* Por lo menos llegue a entender todo esto sin que mi cerebro se hiciera pedazos" Mike rio, feliz de que comprendiera.

Pero apenas el torturado cerebro de Jeremy empezó a encontrar a la paz. Una silueta amorfa sale de la espalda de Mike y empieza a retorcerse hasta conseguir la forma de BonBon solo 1000% más gótica.

Solo basto que esa aparentemente amigable… cosa, le saludara para que a Jeremy le diera un derrame cerebral y se desmayara. Mike rápidamente atrapo al joven y suavemente lo puso en el suelo, rezando que no esté muerto o algo asi

"Jeremy no te mueras. ¡No sin antes heredarme tu PS4!" Esto último lo dijo mientras agitaba violentamente al Adolescente

Sin saber que algo se le acercaba por detrás…

"Hola Mike-senpai" dijo Umbra directo en el oído con su tono inexpresivo y frio de siempre.

"Llámenme el maestro del disfraz, porque estoy disfrazando muy bien este mini-infarto que me está dando" Dijo sin dirigirle la mirada.

"¿Qué le paso a tu amigo?"

"Digamos que no tomo muy bien de que una joven, pálida, ojos vacíos y que parece la prima de la llamada se jodiera las leyes de la física" Dijo con un Sarcasmo de aquí hasta Marte.

"Admito que solo verlo hace que sienta una picazón adentro mío" Mike logro poder separar de su tono carente de emoción.

"Me habría gustado que tu primera emoción hubiera sido: Felicidad, Emoción o incluso Sadismo asi por lo menos estaría acostumbrado"

"Creo que asi es la vida"

"Eso me recuerda *inhala totalmente relajado* ¿¡COMO CHUCHAS SALISTE DE ATRÁS MIO!?" Los ojos casi vacíos de Umbra se agrandaron en sorpresa.

"¿C-como lo averiguaste?" El guardia totalmente asqueado saco algo del **ectoplasma** que dejo sobre toda su espalda. Umbra estaba sin palabras a ella también le daba asco. Pero ella sabía menos de su cuerpo que un pre-adolescente.

"Mira después tendremos tiempo de hablar de tu extraña biología, pero realmente me preocupa que hayas echo algo raro con mi cuerpo, asi que dime como hiciste eso"

"*suspiro* Lo hare rápido porque si no también terminaras como tu amigo. No me llaman sombra solo por mi apariencia sino que… literalmente existo debido a otras persona"

"Mi cerebro no está estallando pero si está confundido asi que resume todo el discurso"

"Literalmente soy una jodida sombra, la única forma que tengo de sobrevivir en lugares soleados es estar unida a la sombra de alguien"

"¿Quieres decir que estas literalmente unida a mí? Eew" Mike no podía evitar sentir que algo le subía por la garganta

"No, no tan asi ¿Te acuerdas lo que ocurrió esta mañana?" Lo que sea que estuviera subiendo, ahora iba más rápido forzándolo a taparse la boca "Terminare rápido porque sé cómo terminara esto y Frederick no estará contento. Como sea cuando decidí seguirte me separe demasiado de Puppet lo que me obligo a unirme al ser vivo con un coeficiente mínimo más cercano, ósea tu…" Solo diré: MIKE IS NOT AMUSED.

"… Igual por si no entiendes te lo pondré más simple, Ahora que estamos unidos podrás llamarme cuando quieras porque literalmente soy tu sombra y además seré como tu… Mucama waifu personal"

"¿Cómo demonios sabes esa expresión?"

"Todo el mundo en un punto determinado se metió a tu cuarto y si preguntas porque tu ropa siguen desapareciendo: Lo hizo Bonnie"

"Espera ¿si tú te uniste a mi esta mañana?… ¿eso quiere decir que viste mi cita con Doll?" la simple mención de eso causo que las mejillas de la coneja se tiñeran nuevamente de Azul.

"¿P-podemos hacer como si eso nunca sucedió?" Mike con sus mejillas también encendidas asintió con la cabeza

"Y prácticamente ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar asi?" Umbra se llevó una mano a la barbilla y sin entusiasmo respondió "2 Semanas mínimo" Inmediatamente termino de decir eso unas franjas negras aparecieron en la frente del castaño.

"¿Hay otra forma de no pasar por eso?"

"Bueno...*bajo la cabeza algo deprimida* siempre puedes hacer que me una a otro, solo tienes que quedarte parado incómodamente unos 3 minutos al lado de alguien. Pero no lo hagas con BonBon… lo tomara como una invitación" Mike ya estaba planeando a quien elegir pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando vio la expresión de la sombra.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si es que… ¿acaso te parezco una carga?" Mike en parte se sentía culpable de entristecer a Umbra la última vez que se sintió asi fue cuando le borro la partida a Jeremy.

"Perdón no…quise lastimarte pero no te deprimas tanto vi como durante la pelea del Mario Party intentaste que por lo mínimo no se arrancaran las partes" Con esas palabras algo se encendió dentro de Umbra.

"Gracias por el cumplido, las chicas debían estar muy enojadas porque apenas me acercaba a ellas inmediatamente comenzaban a atacarme"

"Puede que tu no tengas emociones y no sepas sonreír pero por lo menos mantienes e este grupo de psicópatas en una pieza" Shadow Bonnie empezó a explorar esa nueva sensación. Se sentía… Cálida.

"Y por eso te lo agradezco" Mike puso su mano en la cabeza inadvertidamente causando que la cara de la coneja se pareciera a un arándano.

Desde el otro lado de la cocina el consciente Jeremy ya empezaba a mostrar signos de estar vivo (arruinando el momento)"Jeremy está despertando, haz lo que tengas que hacer" Dijo Mike en un tono nervioso.

Umbra solo se quedó ahí quieta sin hacer ni mais

"¡UMBRA! "

"Oh p-perdón solo me quede… pensando, ahora me oculto" dijo antes de volverse un silueta, achatarse hasta quedar plana y ahí mezclarse con la sombra de Mike.

El guardia se acercó lentamente a Jeremy mientras repetía su nombre. El adolescente abrió los ojos lentamente con sus pupilas dilatadas.

"M-mike tuve una pesadilla muy fea, soñé con que una cosa toda amorfa salía de tu espalda" Umbra escucho la conversación e inmediatamente descubrió la: IRA

"Creo que será mejor cancelar la lecciones de historia"

"See yo también creo que será lo mejor"

"Eso me recuerda ¿Dónde se metieron los demás?" justo en ese momento Frederick, Golden y Mangle cayeron desde el… ¿techo?

"Ay, ay, ay esto duele ¿porque en la pelea me arrancaron una oreja y no mi nervios?" Dijo el Freddy amarillo gimoteando de dolor

"¿Tuvieron un buen aterrizaje?" dijo Foxy desde un enorme hoyo de como un metro que por alguna razón Mike y Jeremy no lograron ver (N/A: Hey, chicos ¿Por qué no vigilamos el techo también? El héroe podría estar saltando por ahí- Dijo ningún guardia en su vida)

"¿Cómo demonios hicieron eso?" pregunto Jeremy atontado.

"Digamos que… nunca dejemos que Freddy sea un luchador profesional. ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?"

"Casi…"

"Bueno solo te voy a decir que Freddy y Chica empezaron a pelearse un poco después de que te fuiste y voy a decir que: Freddy mando a Chica al cielo~ Chica se cayó~ Chica se enojó~ Chica le pateo el culo~" Mike resoplo conteniendo la risa.

"¿Hey nos vas ayudar o te vas quedar ahí parado?"

_Entonces Mike y los Demás comenzaron la reconstrucción la cual tomo un par de horas, considerando que ellos no tienen experiencia alguna, Pero aun asi lograron por lo menos tapar el hoyo (si tu consideras poner un montón de madera encima y todo eso atornillarlo con partes de animatronicos) _

_23:57 PM._

Justo luego de una gran cena con: Si adivinaste PIZZA. Jeremy decidió quedarse a dormir por… razones.

"Ok Jeremy aquí tienes todo Bolsa de dormir, vaso de agua y el control de la tele por si quieres ver algo"

"Gracias Mike… ¿Por qué hay una linterna y una navaja escondida?" Mike simplemente le puso una mano en el hombro

"Mira si ellos se despiertan a mitad de la noche. Corre como si el demonio te persiguiera" Dijo antes de subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Una vez ya desvestido se lanzó hacia la cama y rápidamente se cubrió con todas las frazadas que tenía, ahora si solo faltaba cerrar los ojos…

"M-Mike senpai ¿estas despierto?" Cuando abrió los ojos vio que ahí en la entrada estaba parada Mangle con su mirada de diabetes.

"M-Mangi ¿no te habías apagado ya?

"Tuve una pesadilla" aunque no tenía mucho sentido que un robot tenga sueños o siquiera conciencia, él estaba demasiado cansado para siquiera considerar eso.

"…Pero tu duermes en ese sándwich de…de Boobies"

"La verdad es que las chicas están un poco enojadas por lo de la pelea…" Mike ya pensaba que esto era para hacerle sentir mal "…y estoy muy sola y tengo mucho frio, por eso…" cuando levanto la mirada Mike se movió hacia un lado de la cama dejándole un espacio

"N-no le digas a tu hermano" pero cuando acabo Mangle aparentemente con todas sus fuerzas se lanzó y envolvió su cuerpo (tentáculos incluidos) alrededor del guardia.

"M-Mangle ¿no crees que estas abrazándome muy fuerte?"

"Es… porque hace Frio" y se durmió susurrando algo como: "ahora solo cállate y déjame disfrutar" Mike tratando de no pensar en las dos **Almohadas **apoyadas en su espalda y el calor que emanaba la zorra blanca, cerró los ojos hasta dormirse.

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado, este fue un poco más difícil porque me quedo sin ideas (no se preocupen tengo suficiente como para 25 o 28 capítulos)**

**Y también relájense: sé cómo se siente que una fic que quieres o amas quede abandonada y les juro eso no va a pasar con esta**

**Por cierto hace unas semanas cumplimos un año. Duerman tranquilos sabiendo eso (¿4 juegos en un año? Carajo Scott)**

**ABRAZOS DE FAZZBEAR PARA TODOS Y NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA BYE**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holis bienvenidos de vuelta a otro capítulo de esta abominación extra dimensional a la que llamamos "Mi casa tu casa"**

**Por cierto gracias por la galleta *ÑOM ÑOM* sí que tenía hambre**

**Primero que todo: Perdón, perdón, perdón por la demora es lo que pasa cuando me bajan las notas**

**COMENZEMOS**.

En lo que parecía un parque común y corriente, donde las personas jugaban y las hojas se las llevaba el viento, justo en el centro un niño castaño estaba recostado sobre el césped. Entonces y inadvertidamente una figura se le acerco rápidamente y empezó a pellizcarle las mejillas.

"*balbuceo ilegible* M-mangle, ya déjame dormir" La figura siguió pellizcándole las mejillas del joven, pero al no recibir una respuesta apropiada, su paciencia se agotó y con fuerza lo abofeteo.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH… ¡¿Qué demonios, mang…!?" Se detuvo a mitad de la oración, dándose cuenta que no estaba en su cuarto.

"Arriba, arriba dormilón. Y por cierto ¿Quién es Mangle?" El Chico boquiabierto y totalmente shockeado, levanto la mirada lentamente y alcanzo a ver a cierta niña rubia, con ojos rosas

"¿Carolina?…"

"Esa soy yo jeje, sí que descansaste bien. ¿Pero qué…?" El joven dejo de hablar cuando de repente Mike la abrazo con fuerza mientras las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos.

"¿Mike?… ¿qué estás haciendo?" El castaño dejo de abrazarla y empezó a acariciar suavemente su cara "Caro… *suspiro de alivio* eres tan linda como te recuerdo"

"Mike, esto me esta i-incomodando un poco" dijo la niña con una franja rosa dibujada en su cara. El joven dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo soltó la cara de Carolina y rascándose la nuca respondió con: "Discúlpame… e-es que, bueno…" el joven empezó a divagar no encontrando una respuesta apropiada.

"No te preocupes, admito que últimamente estuve ocupada con la escuela y no pude jugar con ustedes" Mike asumió que ella solo tenía los recuerdos de ese tiempo.

"Espera un momento" Mike también noto que de pronto volvió a tener 9 años

Entonces el joven intento seguir conversando con ella pero instantáneamente lo que parecía una puerta misteriosamente salió de la nada (y déjame ser el primero en decirte: no, no se ha filtrado humo de marihuana en tu habitación o donde sea que estés leyendo esto)

"Ok… esto se está poniendo raro, creo que sería mejor que-"pero cuando volteo la vista hacia Carolina la chica ya había entrado.

El joven juntando valor abrió la puerta solo para encontrar un pasillo enorme con paredes grises adornadas con muchos cables mal conectados y una amplia capa de hongos. Mike trago saliva y con el coraje a 5000 metros bajo tierra empezó a caminar lentamente hacia lo más oscuro del lugar, un paso a la vez.

Con cada paso que daba el joven sentía como su coraje se encogía debido a los lúgubres muros, la única luz que tenía el lugar era tenue y ese enorme rastro de sangre cubrien- ¿pero qué demo…?

"¡Por alguien AYUDEMEEEE!" se escuchó un grito desde lo más recóndito del pasillo, Mike inmediatamente reconoció la voz y sin pensarlo se adentró corriendo repitiendo la misma frase "no de nuevo, no de nuevo"

Cuando llego al lugar de donde vino el sonido el joven encontró a la chica solo que con cortes por todo su cuerpo, con sus dos piernas totalmente cercenadas y con sus ojos continuamente cambiando de blanco al negro. 

Mike intento ayudarla pero sintió como un tipo de pared invisible no le permitía siquiera acercase (N/A: por alguna razón esa misma barrera emanaba una luz morada)

"Ayúdame" fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que algo la arrastrara más adentro del pasillo. Justo entonces una luz en forma de puerta apareció detrás de Mike. Viendo que cualquier intento de salvarla era inútil el guardia se acercó a la puerta…

"MIIIIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" una voz demoniaca resonó desde el mismo lugar adonde arrastraron a Carolina. Mike decidió no quedarse para averiguarlo inmediatamente abriéndolo solo para ser cegado por un haz de luz…

*_TONO DE DESPERTADOR DEL CELULAR DEL CUAL ESTAMOS ABURRIDOS Y DEL QUE TODAS FORMAS NI SE ACERCA A DESPERTARNOS*_

Mike se despertó nuevamente gritando de miedo y con sudor en todas sus partes (y cuando digo todas digo todas…) "¿Por qué mi sueños siempre son tan raros?" dijo tapándose la cara. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron de repente notando algo suave rosándole la mano.

Volteando la mirada hacia la izquierda vio a cierta zorra blanca por alguna razón en su forma animatronica al parecer soñando con algo lindo por que se estaba babeando por toda la jodida frazada.

El guardia no pudo evitar lanzar un silencioso "Aww" por lo kawaii que se veía en ambas formas. Estos momentos lo hacía pensar; de todos los demás la única que al parecer tenía una razón para asesinar genta era Mangle, por lo menos en los ojos del guardia. La simple idea de ser destrozado, despedazado y que nadie en el mundo se preocupe por ti le causaba escalofríos.

*TOC* *TOC* "Hola… Michael ¿estás ahí?" saludo Freddy sin siquiera entrar a la habitación.

"Nooo… son las 7 de las mañana y recién me despierto ¿Dónde más iba a estar?..."

"Perdón, no tienes que ser tan rudo"

"…y ahora que lo veo ¿Por qué demonios no entras?" El oso empezó a rascarse la nuca "Si… la verdad es que quiero estar seguro de que cuando entre… no te encuentre acostado con alguna de las chicas"

"*risa incomoda* ¿sabes qué? Mejor salgo yo…"

"Sí que eres predecible… y concuerdo con Tochi, no sé qué te ven…" no queriendo saber que pasaba ahí adentro, el oso se fue caminando hacia las escaleras.

"Eh, Mangle… Mangi despierta…" la zorra abrió sus ojos ronroneando de tal manera que casi definitivamente la causa diabetes al guardia.

"Hey ¿te… desactivaste bien…?" Mangle no logrando recordar exactamente lo que había pasado anoche, obviamente capto la idea equivocada (viste cuando quieres apagar tu computadora y te sale que: hay un programa activo y tu cliqueas _forzar apagado_… eso mismo ocurrió)

"¡NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" chillo estruendosamente seguido de salir corriendo de la habitación, con la cara tan roja a mas no poder. El joven solo se quedó ahí... pero lo supero bastante rápido y procedió a vestirse con su chaqueta azul de siempre.

Bajando las escaleras Mike miro a su alrededor notando algo "Ok… los animatronicos ya se han activado y ninguna parte de mi casa no ha explotado… esto se está poniendo raro" caminando hacia la cocina empezó a sentir un patrón en esta rara situación

Sacando rápidamente su celular y recogiendo unas llaves que tenía colgadas cerca, se escondió en un lado de la entrada y sin más pensar arrojo las llaves en el medio de la entrada…

*SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*saltaron los 10 en su formas alternas solo que para cuando se dieron cuenta que no había nadie…

"Digan whisky, hijos de *%&amp;#" grito con todas su fuerza en un tono algo maligno, antes de tomar una foto con el flash de la cámara a toda potencia. Los sensores oculares de los androides empezaron a freírse como huevos. Causando que todos se tiraran al suelo tapándose los ojos del dolor

"Michael ya sabemos que eres el único en el que podemos confiar pero…" al mismo tiempo entro Jeremy algo somnoliento y se molestó por la escena frente al: "lo admito, a veces simplemente eres...

"Un cretino" dijeron ambos al unísono. Mike con la frente en alto sonrió maliciosamente mientras se servía unos cereales de la alacena. Tratando de no pisar "accidentalmente" a ninguno de los robots.

_4 HORAS DESPUES…_

Mike empezaba a aprender una de las reglas de la vida: no jodas con los animatronic. El joven tuvo que hacer favores a cambio de su vida…

"¿Puedes, por favor levantar las piernas?" pregunto Mike limpiando el suelo con una aspiradora, solo que vestido con guantes de goma, un delantal y un pañuelo en la cabeza. Todo eso de color rosa.

"Pero si estoy viendo el programa…" respondió Golden sintiéndose triunfante en el fondo de su ser.

"1er: Tengo el celular en mi bolsillo asi que apenas me molestes, te derrito los ojos. 2do: no es tanto esfuerzo levantar una jodida pierna y 3ro: estás viendo un programa para niños"

"Si lo ves muy bien, en realidad es un show educativo y muy bien hecho" los pensamientos dentro de su mente son un enigma… (N/A: creo que se cayó una caja de leche)

"Para tener la batería a 90% sí que se están volviendo flojos"

"¡Mentira! Solo mira como me tele transporto" el cuerpo de Golden empezó a emanar esa energía amarilla de siempre. Pero cuando la energía solo el brazo izquierdo del oso fantasmal se había ido, dejando a todo el que estuviera cerca en estado de shock.

"¿V-v v-a volver a su lugar?"

"Si… eso creo"

_Mientras tanto en algún lugar totalmente aleatorio…_

En un salón de pre-escolar con globos, serpentinas y otras decoraciones por todos lados...

Una joven-adulta sosteniendo una caja de regalos amarilla con cinta roja se acercó y arrodillo frente a un niño de como 7 años con un gorrito de cumpleaños.

"Ok chicos, ahora dejemos que Johnny abra el regalo que todos cooperamos para comprarle" dijo en un tono suave dejándole la caja en frente para que lo abra.

"ABRELO, ABRELO, ABRELO" repetían todos alrededor del niño, cuando el desato la cinta y destapo el recipiente. El niño sonrió de alegría pura

"¿y Johnny que te compramos?..." entonces el cumpleañero levanto un brazo mecánico, dorado y cercenado dejando a la maestra oficialmente traumada.

"Siiii, es el brazo de Iron Man que les pedí. Gracias" y entonces como si nada empezó a corretear por todo la sala mostrándoselo a todos los presentes. La maestra se quedó sentada carente de palabras.

_DE VUELTA CON LOS DEMAS._

Rascándose la punta del mentón al guardia se le encendió el bombillo "Dios mío, qué mala iluminación tengo" e inmediatamente marcho hacia su cuarto para volver 2 minutos después cargando una caja toda polvosa.

"Buenos días pervertido, ¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Mario Party 2?" se acercó Tochi con una taza de café en la mano derecha, al parecer no importándole que el café pueda destruir todos sus circuitos.

"Oh es solo algo que guardo hace mucho tiempo" la gallina con un parecido anormal a un pato asomo su cabeza sobre el hombro del guardia llegando ver camisetas, botines en otras palabras equipo deportivo

"Que sorpresa…"

"Eres demasiado pesimista para tener un mameluco que dice **Let's Party**"

"Corrección. Soy pesimista hacia ti y no me agradan los pervertidos incluso desde que vi tus revistas contuve las ganas de doblarte cada articulación del cuerpo"

"¿Y qué te hizo contenerlo…? La gallina mayor iba a responder Mike le apunto con el dedo "Y no me digas porque si… que te dejo ciega"

"PSSST ¿de todas formas que te importa?" el guardia se paró de repente y clavándole la mirada respondió "Me importa saber que no voy a tener a otro animatronico buscando matarme"

"De todas formas si te mueres ¿Quién va a extrañar a un pervertido?"

"No lo sé… ¿no crees que deberías llamar a un nutriólogo para que te ayude con tu serio problema anorexia? ¿No crees?"

"A ver, dime ¿Cuándo vas a conseguir un trabajo… o es que eres tan inútil que el único lugar donde puedes es un restaurante para niños? ¿Cómo duermes sabiendo que dejaste a un adolescente sin trabajo?"

"No sé cómo puedes odiar tanto a los pervertidos considerando que uno diseño tu ropa" Tochi obviamente ofendida se tapó con ambos brazos su abdomen expuesto.

"Apuesto a que nisiquiera terminaste la escuela"

"Si me encerraran en un cuarto oscuro preferiría estar con una versión toda podrida de alguno de ustedes que contigo"

"Segurito que tu novia- si es que tienes novia- te dejo tomarla de la mano por lastima"

"No tomo insultos de alguien que siempre depende de una caja de música para saltarle a la gente"

"Debimos asesinarte cuando tuvimos la chance" los ojos de Tochi comenzaron a oscurecerse mientras los dientes de su boca se afilaban

"!TU HERMANANITA TIENE EL BUSTO MAS GRANDE QUE TU¡" con esa afirmación quedo un silencio incomodo hasta que el sonido de un golpe resonó a través de la sala…

El living estaba totalmente lleno hasta la madre de animatronicos y entre los mecanismos tan ruidosos como un modem de los 80 y ese molesto olor a cadáver Jeremy no podía estar más incómodo.

"Oooooooh chicos~ miren lo que le traje" exclamo Mike desde lo más alto de las escaleras. Jeremy buscando cualquier distracción de ese show de niños del cual honestamente estaba un poco aterrado (N/A: esos pinshi ojos te siguen a todos lados…) volteo la vista hacia él y sus ojos se volvieron como platos reaccionando "WTF. Mike ¿Qué te pasho?" hacia las dos marcas de mano humeantes en ambas mejillas del guardia.

"No queras saber" siendo rodeado por todo los androides el joven abrió rápidamente la caja mostrando que el recipiente contenía un montón de equipo deportivo como camisetas, botines, guantes de portero y un balón de futbol.

"Gente… ¿Cuánto apuestan a que terminaremos bien a lo mortal kombat?" dijo Foxy no separando la vista del recipiente.

"Foxy, siempre terminamos a lo mortal kombat, es más me instale ese mismo archivo de sonido en mi disco duro por si acaso"

"¿En serio?" Freddy toco un parte de su cuello y una voz grito el clásico **MORTAL KOMBAT** con sonidito y todo. Mike en un intento desesperado de re-captar su atención le arrojo dos camisetas una azul con detalles amarillos, y la otra Roja con líneas negras y blancas

"Miren no se pongan asi, nadie se pelear con nadie… por lo menos hasta que se saque la primera tarjeta roja" Jeremy algo perplejo y en parte sabiendo adónde iba esto pregunto "Mikey ¿no estarás...?"

"Si, Jeremy estoy diciendo que para hacer a estos robots voy a invitarlos- u obligarlos si es necesario- a un partido de FUTBOL. Que por cierto no tiene nada que ver con que sea un flojo de mierda y me de mucha flojera hacer el trabajo que le deberían encargar a Frederick" Todos frente al joven quedaron rezagados con la inusual propuesta.

"Y eso mis niños…"y lo que Puppet comenzó "…es lo que causan las drogas" Jeremy lo concluyo

_Aun asi…_

Todos los animatronicos con ese sentimiento fijo de curiosidad hacia el mundo exterior y reusándose a permanecer otro minuto en aislamiento, finalmente de mala gana aceptaron. Cuando todos se estaban subiendo a la camioneta Jeremy repentinamente se acercó a Mike con una cierta expresión de preocupación

"Mike… eh Mike ¿estas 100% seguro de que quieres exponerlos al mundo, considerando que son más anti-sociales que tu o yo?" Mike frunció el ceño y en ese tono de _ya hemos tenido esta conversación _dijo: "y yo ¿Qué te dije de ver Game of Thrones?"

"*suspiro* Que no es para mí, porque terminare pensando que todo el mundo conspira contra todo el mundo pero…"

"Sin peros, y antes que me reproches: ¿te olvidaste cuando pensaste que Fritz conspiraba contra ti porque te presto un videojuego que no sirvió?

"Pero…"

"Oooh~ la vez que pensaste que Doll conspiraba contra ti porque no me dejo jugar contigo debido a que era nuestro aniversario"

"Creo que dejare de…."

"Oh la vez que pensaste que tus PECES conspiraban contra ti debido a que no comían lo que les dabas y se movían erráticamente cuando en realidad te estaba diciendo que encendieras el generador de aire o lo que sea… ¿me estas escuchando?" exclamo de enojo hacia la mirada perdida del adolescente

"Oops perdón, es que esta camioneta es muy parecida a la de Fritz" Mike sin perder tiempo piso a fondo el acelerador y se alejó diciendo "Bueno me gusto tu visita. Nunca viste esta camioneta ¡adiós!"

Pero antes de que la camioneta se perdiera en el horizonte Jeremy logro ver a cierta marioneta saludándole a través de una ventana en una de las puertas traseras. Jeremy no supo porque pero… esa sonrisa plasmada en su linda cara pálida hizo que se olvidara de sus problemas y no pudo evitar devolverle el saludo. Se sintió como si su cuerpo se moviera por si solo...

_6 MINUTOS DE VIAJE LLENOS HASTA LA CHINGA DE RELLENO DESPUES._

Como de costumbre el viaje hacia el recinto más cercano era tranquilo y calmado pero considerando que Umbra podía mezclarse con las sombras de los demás, Golden se tele transportaba y Puppet tenía control sobre un tipo de hilos hacia al guardia temeroso de sus capacidades máximas…

"Hey Bonnie sé que por ahí las camisetas no te quepan asi que antes de irnos lave una de ellas para que se encogiera" Dijo entregándole una de las camisetas rojas encogida especialmente para la figura esbelta de la coneja morada.

"G-gracias pero ¿Por qué estás tan caritativo conmigo"

"Por nada solo querría que me vieras en una luz más positiva, la verdad te vez más linda cuando tus ojos no están oscurecidos" esa frase puso un sonrojo masivo en la cara de la androide pero si la conocen bien creo que ya saben bien su reacción.

"N-no digas e-ese tipo de c-cosas, de m-mi… B-BA… BAKA" (N/A: ya lo dijo) respondió con su tono bipolar agridulce de siempre sin notar a las demás excepto Puppet murmurando palabras como "suertuda" o "¿Por qué senpai siempre te nota a ti?"

Luego de llegar a los campos de futbol, rentar un recinto y vestirse cada uno con sus respectivos uniformes ingresaron al campo.

"OK chicos cuando quieran" Dijo el guardia desafiante con el traje de portero y los guantes preparados.

"Ahí te vaa el Freddyyyyy" exclamo el oso pateando la pelota con toda la aceleración de su engranajes y mecanismos internos. El joven desbordaba de coraje hasta que el pelotazo se desvió un poco dándole al travesaño… doblándolo, abollándolo y casi tumbando el arco entero

"Fuck this shit i'm out" dijo arrojando sus guantes al suelo y marchándose con los brazos en alto. "OK chicos con la emoción vamos a ganar justamente" exclamo Frederick ganándose las miradas incomodas de sus compañeros.

"¿Por qué no te pones los guantes y vas a ver si ya puso la puerca?" dijo Golden con la banda de capitán en el brazo.

"¿Y no te parece extraño que ya entendemos las reglas de un juego que apenas descubrimos?"

"Wi-fi, idiota" y de la nada sale un tablero todo tecnológico con la formación de ambos equipos

{Chasers}: 1- Puppet: Capitana 2-Chica 4-Mangle 7-Freddy: Portero 10-Foxy.

{Metaloids}: 5-Golden: Capitán 6-Bonnie 8-BonBon 9-Tochi 3-Frederick: Portero.

-Referee: Mike Schmidt.

-Relatos y comentarios: Dos tipos que pasaban por ahí

Y como vino, misteriosamente el tablero se desvaneció dejando estupefactos a todo el jodido mundo incluyendo a esos dos tipos y eso que estaban borrachos.

"¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? Pregunto el Freddy amarillo sin parpadear

"No tengo ni una puta idea" respondió el Freddy naranja.

Y asi luego de 4 minutos sin que nadie pudiera meter un gol una idea cruzo la cabeza del capitán Metaloid (N/A: la verdad no sé porque use ese nombre) cuando parecía que iba a ser acorralado el oso asexual lanzo la pelota hacia arriba sobre la defensa del otro equipo. E inmediatamente quebró la barricada enemiga y atrapando la pelota justo a tiempo.

"Esperen un momento…" pensó María mirando la rapidez y fluidez de los movimientos de Golden. Lanzando el balón y evadiendo las tacleadas lo más rápido que podía.

Cuando justo estaba frente a la portería enfrentada contra el cual llamaba: hermano menor, Golden pateo la pelota con tanta fuerza que echaba vapor desde sus articulaciones. Por poco le atina pero su hermanito logra rechazar el tiro y justo ahí estaba Tochi lista para su hora de brillar.

"Ahora este es mi momento no más comparaciones con mi hermanita, no más pervertidos que me molesten, no más ¿¡WTF!?…" en su euforia total ella no noto el pie viniendo hacia ella.

"RIDER KICK" grito pisando la cara de la pobre Tochi impulsándose hacia arriba y cuando estuvo en justo frente al balón devolvió la patada con el triple de fuerza.

"Lo va hacer, lo va a Hacer… Oooooooh LA CHILENA GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL… GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL hijos de p&amp;%$ "exclamo Mike haciendo voz de locutor. Tanta fue su emoción que enserio se quitó la camisa de referee y empezó a correr por todos lados semi-desnudo.

"Oh dios mío alguien llame a un técnico a mis niñas se le va a salir todo el aceite" dijo Puppet hacia el grupo de androides que le estaban sangrando la nariz a toda presión.

"N-no te preocupes e-estamos bien" dijo BonBon antes de; como las otras colapsar al suelo debido a la falta de aceite.

"Hey Mama Puppet a Tochi también se le filtra el hidráulico" exclamo Frederick dirigiendo todas las miradas hacia la Chica anoréxica a la que le brotaba un pequeño chorro de aceite. "D-dejen de m-mirarme asi es que… la patada de Golden me rompió la nariz"

_Y Bueno fue un día bastante productivo: hicimos algo de ejercicio, logre introducir a los robots un poco más al mundo exterior y no nos peleamos en todo el día._

_Hasta que se descubrió que Golden usaba su magia bien pinshi rara para hacer levitar el balón e inmediatamente el partido se transformó en un Mortal Kombat de 10 personas, yo personalmente estaba contemplando la confrontación pacíficamente pero Foxy aprovechando dijo algo como "Mikey también quiere divertirse" y se creó la excusa perfecta para doblarme un brazo. Pero… por suerte mi mucama waifu personal- ella me obligo a llamarle asi- se puso entre el zorro y yo sí que le dio una paliza de las buenas…_

_Jugamos o hicimos pendejadas hasta al atardecer, pero alguien no querría abandonar el recinto asi que cuando le dijimos que lo íbamos a castigar por una semana sin tele Ese tal animatronico hizo algo del cual no voy a hablar en este relato por razones obvias._

_Ay ese momento cuando me sobre-emocione y decidí jugar con los demás pero arrepentí dos minutos después cuando una tacleada casi me arranca el pie. Pero la parte graciosa era a quien le relegue el rol de árbitro…_

"_Ja, ja, ja si no… como estoy vestida de blanco y negro debo ser la referee, ok lo entiendo- esto es ofensivo para todas la marionetas alrededor del mundo"_

Cansados, con las articulaciones rotas y ansiosas por volver a sus asuntos todos entraron rápidamente y se dispersaron a través de la casa solo dejando al asexual solo en el living.

Finalmente con algo de tiempo para relajarse Golden encendió la televisión y comenzó a cambiar los canales a ver si podía encontrar ese canal de niños.

"_No sé realmente que paso simplemente estábamos celebrándole su cumpleaños a Johnny y… (Esta señora no sabe lo que se llama privacidad) en la caja había un brazo metálico cercenado, no le hicieron mucho caso hasta que de la nada se desvaneció y todo el mundo empezó a llorar de angustia"_

_*ESTATICA*_

"_Hoy en los expedientes X veremos la historia de un leñador que vio cosas raras en el bosque- advertencia: es posible que cuando lo vio estaba en un estado etílico-"El_ camarógrafo centro la vista en un tipo barbudo "_Un día fui a cortar leña, tu sabes para prender una fogata y… *se quita el sudor* vi un oso todo amarillo y lo más perturbador sin ojos…" "Incluyendo a esa momia emo"_

*ESTATICA*

Con la única iluminación siendo las de la calle y los equipos de investigación. Una reportera se posó frente a una enorme grieta en un rascacielos aparentemente causada debido a una fuerte colisión _ "Estamos aquí frente a este rascacielos el cual su estructura se ve amenazada debido una grieta en esta pared. La investigación policiaca revelo una… pelota de futbol- o lo que quedaba de ella- Lo que nos deja una pregunta: ¿Quién causo esto? ¿Quién causo el pelotazo que dejo a mucha gente sin casa por peligro de derrumbe?" _

*Apaga la tele*

"He… no pierdo el toque" declaro Golden dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para cenar…

**Ok y asi termino el capítulo más atrasado de toda la serie, miren perdón por eso es que mis notas son tan bajas como la cantidad de gente que quiere a Toy Freddy** **(Sip son muy pocos) **

**Pero esto va a pasar solo esta vez (eso sí, ahora por ser un flojo de mierda me quede con una semana para escribir el siguiente)**

**Estoy obligado legalmente a decir que este capítulo no tuvo nada que ver con una anime llamado: Inazuma Eleven.**

**Y si por ahí te encuentras con un hater por ahí dile que: El Pong y Pac-man también eran simple y ¿sabes que hicieron? Pusieron a los juegos en el mapa.**

**COMO SIEMPRE HASTA EL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS. ABRAZOS DE FAZZBEAR PARA TODO EL MUNDO, ADIOS…**


	12. Flashback 02

**Antes de que me apedreen, este será un poco menos oscuro… porque ahora si pague la cuenta de luz**

**Si esta vez el drama salió bien fue porque la escribí en pura crisis de escritor **

**Y sin nada más que escribir comencemos… (¿Qué parte de los flashbacks son serios no entendieron?)**

_**Julio 19- 15:00 PM **_

"Me pregunto dónde estarán… quizás debí quedarme en casa" se murmuro asi mismo el joven Mike entrecruzando los dedos, aparentemente nervioso por alguna razón, el niño inhalo rápidamente con algo de decepción. "son las 5 y… media PM" se dijo para sí mismo mirando un reloj enmarcado en un poste cerca de él.

Él se encontraba sentado en una banca de madera en el extremo norte de un parque no muy amplio pero lleno con muchos toboganes, pasamanos etc. El pasto era verde y fértil, aunque había partes secas y atrofiadas debido a lo concurrido que era el lugar. De vez en cuando se levantaba para comprar algo en una tienda cerca de ahí para por lo menos hacer algo. Mike no se sentía muy cómodo en ese lugar debido a; no le gustaba estar en lugares con mucha gente y también porque de vez en cuando algunas personas que pasaban se preguntaban o incluso se burlaban de lo solitario que se veía.

El niño largo un último suspiro de desilusión pero cuando iba a levantarse de su asiento sintió algo agarrándole la espalda

"Esto será rápido, dame todo lo que tengas" le dijo una voz detrás suyo. Mike exploto de nervios, inmediatamente levantando ambos brazos y cerrando los ojos del miedo.

"No puede ser… ¿enserio caíste por eso? nisiquiera lo personifique bien" cuando abrió los ojos vio a cierto castaño con su clásico Sweater café con los otros 4 apareciendo detrás de él, todos ellos partiéndose de la risa.

Mike se sonrojo de la vergüenza y en total negación le contesto: "N-no fue asi, es solo que… vi a un amigo y lo salude"

"Con ambos brazos see ¿cómo no?" Dijo Chase golpeando amistosamente el hombro del futuro guardia. "Y además ¿no que éramos tus únicos amigos?" agrego Anna procediendo a chocar los cinco con el pelirrojo.

"¿Y si somos amigos entonces porque se ensañan contra mí?" grito con una vena sobresaliéndole en la frente.

"Bueeenoooo… tampoco te lo tomes muy a pecho" dijo Carolina poniendo una mano en el hombro de Mike. Zeke simplemente le dio palmaditas en la cabeza tratando de bajarle los humos. "Y… ¿Qué onda con esa moral? ¿Vamos a jugar o qué?" anuncio energéticamente, no quedándose para la respuesta de sus amigos, echándose a correr hasta el tobogán más cercano.

Todos excepto Mike rieron inocentemente y siguieron felizmente a Peter hasta el centro del parque. Mike entendió al instante porque él era el líder del grupo.

"Eh Mike ¿te sentaste en esa banca por dos jodidas horas para no hacer nada? ¡Ven aquí!" le invito Freddy en lo más alto de un tobogán azul.

Cuando el joven se acercó a la atracción noto que una de sus compañeras estaba parada al lado de las escaleras, temblando como un Joystick cuando te hacen daño en los videojuegos. El joven se acercó rápidamente a la morocha y le toco el hombro, haciendo que chille del miedo antes de que se diera vuelta.

"Anna ¿todo bien?" pregunto con algo de preocupación en su voz "O-oh es solo que… no es nada en realidad" respondió la niña sin establecer contacto visual con Mike.

"Mira, te ves muy rara y por eso puedo darme cuenta que algo te ocurre… ¿Qué pasa?" le repitió la pregunto inquisitivamente. "Bueno… la verdad es que…" Anna se sentía muy incómoda confesándole ese tema a alguien que no fueran sus padres. Entonces Peter saliendo de la nada tomo la mano de la morocha y contra su voluntad e ignorante del estado de Anna, la arrastro hacia unos pasamanos de acero pintado de rojo.

Esos pasamanos tenían algo de óxido en algunas partes y se podía apreciar lo longevo de las barras sosteniendo la estructura. La verdad parecía hecha para personas de 12 o 14 años debido a la altura; casi un metro, la idea de subirse a esa cosa sonaba peligrosa.

Y en esa misma situación se encontraba Anna la cual le propusieron si podía subir y pasar hasta el otro lado sin caerse…

Mike se acercó al grupo reunido frente a los pasamanos. Peter y Chase estaban a tope gritando cosas como: "Hazlo, Hazlo" y otras palabras de aliento, Carolina estaba nerviosa por alguna razón todo eso diciéndole "Si no miras hacia abajo, será más fácil", Zeke se quedó parado y debido a la capucha nisiquiera se podía saber si parpadeaba.

"¿Qué le pasa a Annie?" le pregunto a la rubia sin quitar sus ojos de la otra chica que estaba subiendo lentamente los escalones del pasamanos. "¿Quién es Annie? Pregunto dándole una mirada confundida. Mike se abstuvo de explicarle lo del apodo y simplemente respondió con: "Me refiero a Anna" le resumió bruscamente.

"Ah ¿no te lo dijo? Ella le tiene miedo a las alturas" Dijo antes de volver su atención hacia la-casi-desmallada Anna. Justo entonces ella abrió uno sus ojos carmesí e inmediatamente una de sus manos perdió el agarre, causando la exclamación de todos los presentes… bueno no exactamente todos, Zeke solo se tapó la boca con una mano.

Entonces rezando con simples murmullos y con las manos sudorosas, la otra mano restante de la chica se soltó…

Preparándose para el inminente impacto. Anna cerró los ojos y empezó a presentir el intenso dolor que iba sentir en la espalda. Pero el choque nunca llego…

Justo antes de tocar el suelo ella sintió algo atrapándola pero aun asi no salvándola de la fuerza cinética porque aun asi sintió el impacto.

*THUD*

Cuando lentamente abrió sus ojos vio a cierto joven castaño teniéndola en un abrazo protector "¿Estas bien?" puede que ella este algo aturdida pero… ¿Por qué su voz sonaba más atractiva? Aun asi ella despertó del trance y empezó a agitarse violentamente para escapar de los brazos de Mike, sonrojada a más no poder.

Todos excepto Peter miraron la escena y empezaron a reírse hasta el punto en que casi se quedan sin aire. Mike sonrió gentilmente ante la escena pero un hormigueo en su cuello lo petrifico no pudiendo nisiquiera hablar. Chase se dio cuenta de esto y pensando que simplemente debía ser tierra o algún insecto se acercó listo para aplastar algo. Pero cuando puso al descubierto la nuca del joven él también se petrifico con su única acción siendo acercarse al oído de Mike.

"No quiero asustarte pero… *traga saliva* tienes una jodida araña ahí" espeto fríamente antes de que ambos gritaran con todas sus fuerzas y se echaran a correr por todo el parque. Ahogando aún más al resto del grupo.

Y asi estuvieron jugando hasta que el reloj marco las 19:00 y cada uno se marcharon hasta sus casas. "Ok Mike disfrutamos mucho contigo y bueno digamos que… bienvenido al grupo, nos vemos mañana" se despidió Peter dándose media vuelta yéndose con su hermano el cual simplemente levanto una mano y también se marchó.

"Mike, no tengo palabras para agradecerte por salvar a Anna asi que toma… lo hice yo misma" Dijo Carolina dándole un biscocho bien calentito emanando un delicioso olor, antes de marcharse también.

"*Hmph*la verdad no espere mucho de ti pero te desenvolviste increíblemente bien y además… creo que deberías darle un intento" Le dijo tocándole con el codo con una mirada complacida por algo "¿A-ah que te refieres?" pregunto no entendiendo ni J de lo quiso decir "Deberás descubrirlo tú mismo" le respondió solo plantadores más dudas aun. Entonces él se acercó al último miembro restante.

"¿y… te divertiste? Anna solo miro hacia abajo y se negaba a responderle, aun con tan poco buen recibimiento el joven puso una mano en su cabeza y se marchó con una sonrisa.

"Espera…" exclamo haciendo que Mike volteara la vista hacia ella y sonriendo débilmente le dijo: "Gracias… por todo" antes de irse caminando a su hogar.

El joven rio brevemente y con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara y un pensamiento en la cabeza también se marcho

"**Quizás podría acostumbrarme a esto" **

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO TANTO COMO YO LO HICE (AUNQUE CASI ME MUERO DEL FRIO)**

**SI SE PREGUNTAN ¿QUE ES LA CRISIS DE ESCRITOR? ES CUANDO: VES UN O MAS FANFICS MEJORES QUE EL TUYO (OSEA MAS REVIEWS, FAVS, FOLLOWS) Y ENTRAS EN UN ESTADO DE LLORIQUEO Y DEPRESSION QUE CASI HACE QUE TE CORTES… PERO POR SUERTE CUANDO TERMINA TIENES UN IMPULSO DE DETERMINACION DE PROPORCIONES EPICAS Y TE PONES COMO OBJETIVO SUPERAR ESE FIC.**

**AHORA HE LEEIDO COMO HACER UNA BUENA FANFIC Y ESTOY PENSANDO EN RE-ESCRIBIR TODO EL FIC. ESTOY DUDOSO DE QUE HACER ¿QUE PIENSAN USTEDES? (Pero si por si acaso me decido por re-escribir *se pone smoking con moño y todo* esta cordialmente invitados todos lo que hayan leído este fic)**

**ABRAZOS DE FAZZBEAR PARA TODOS Y NOS VEMOS**


	13. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**Iré directo al punto… Sé que solo fueron dos personas y ambas me dijeron que era mi decisión, y la tome:..**

**Desde hoy me decidí por re-escribir el fanfic y empezare por cambiarle el nombra antes de que me maten a balazos, piedrazos o algo que termine con azos. Les voy diciendo que la historia seguirá siendo la misma solo que estará mejor escrita, los capítulos serán un poco más largos…**

**Le agradezco por haberme apoyado en mi primer fic exitoso. Y les prometo que la re-edición será mucho mejor que esta y repleta de ese humor que les hizo elegirla en primer lugar.**

**Aun no sé cómo se va a llamar, pero tengo muchos nombres potenciales ahora solo tengo que decidir cuál.**

**El horario seguirá siendo el mismo… dos semanas o una semana si es que no me quede toda la noche jugando a algún juego súper-adictivo (Metal Gear Solid V: phantom pain, The Witcher 3, Fallout 4 en cuanto consiga uno de esos tres no me ven más) **

**De todas formas me puse este esmoquin rojo, con camisa blanca, pantalones negros informales y zapatos también negros para decirles que están cordialmente invitados a la re-edición de "mi casa tu casa" Y todos lo que hayan leido este fic alguna vez estan invitados.**

**Dejare esta historia por aquí aunque no la actualizare más.**

**Tratare de usar esta nueva experiencia para empezar de nuevo y con algo de suerte me salga mejor. Y por favor recen que no me de otra crisis de escritor.**

**Admito que una de las partes más conflictivas de este fic fueron los Ships y aún estoy tratando de procesar la lección de: No puedes hacer feliz a todo el mundo.**

**De todas formas gracias por su apoyo y nos vemos cuando postee la re-edicion.**


End file.
